Compromise
by Mino-Gin-Ookami
Summary: TrunksxGoten When two alien groups show up on Earth after 15 years of peace Trunks and Goten come face to face for the first time in 8 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Compromise**

Chapter One

[Trunks]

The picture lay on my desk both boys staring up at me. One of them with violet hair and blue eyes, me at age eight. The other one with black, spiky hair and dark eyes was Goten, age seven. The picture had been taken not long after Buu had been defeated. Those times were some of the best of my life, when the two of us would go off on adventures, fighting imaginary or real villains. Now, however, those days were long behind me. Earth had been at peace for nearly fifteen years and I haven't seen Goten since around the time I started high school.

The reasons for us drifting apart had been the usual stuff. We didn't attend the same school, we were both busy with homework and family, and slowly we'd just made new friends. As this happened we'd talked less and less and saw each other even more seldom than that. Eventually our own separate lives had taken over and we'd stopped talking all together.

As time had gone on he'd become more of a vague thought in the back of my mind that would sometimes cause to me to wonder what had become of him. A couple nights ago however, I'd been going through some old boxes that had been stuck in the back of my closet since I'd moved into my room at Delta Beta Zeta. That's where I'd come across the old photo; it had been at the bottom of a shoebox.

I hadn't really given a lot of thought to Goten since I'd gone off to College. This picture had brought all the good times back. I pull out my phone wondering if he was still living with Goku and Chi Chi and what he would think if I called after so many years. As I flipp through the phone's contacts it began to vibrate in my hand as Queen's "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" filled the room and the screen flipped over to the incoming call display. The name read "Dillon Hanson" with a picture of a dark haired, round face guy.

I stared at the picture for a moment, not sure if I wanted to answer it or not. Dillon's a guy that I go to school with and that I also hook up with on occasion; normally just when I don't feel like going to club or bar but do feel like having sex.

I push the silence button on the phone and set it on the desk, no longer sure if I want to call Goten. What would he say? What would he be doing with his life? What would he think of what I'd been doing with my own life…?

My thoughts were cut short as Bra enters the office. "Trunks, mom wants you."

I look up at her before asking, "What does mom want?"

Bra gives me a little shrug. "I don't know," with this response she turns and exits the room.

Letting out a sigh I stand and head for the door when the floor began to roll under me. My first thought is that there's an earthquake, but that doesn't make much sense considering that West City isn't near a fault line. The next thing I think is that there was an explosion and I run to the window immediately searching for power levels. There were five or so not far outside the city in the direction of the blast that are too high to be an average human.

I turn and run out of the room to the main part of the house looking for my father. Instead I run into my mom. "Mom, where's dad?"

"Trunks, I wanted to talk to you…" she tried to tell me but I was far too preoccupied by the fact that there was actually something on Earth that was a threat.

"Not now mom! A group of creatures with high power levels just blew something up outside of the city. I need to find dad!" Having explained this I ask again, "Do you know where he is?"

She pauses for a second before asking, "Do you think they're here to destroy Earth?"

"I don't know, but I need dad so we can go find out," I tell her, giving her a look that I hope says 'I'm really not kidding'.

"Well…I saw him in the kitchen shoving food into his face," I watch as her nose wrinkles at the thought of my father eating, "but that was about five minutes ago, so he's probably in the GR."

I give her a small nod as I quickly run off in the direction of the gravity room. It doesn't take me long to reach it and I immediately pound on the door, "Dad!" There's no response so I pound on it again, this time longer. It takes a minute or two but eventually he opens the door.

"What do you want?" he snaps at me in his gruff voice.

"Dad, there was an explosion just out side of town and I sensed about five higher than average power levels in that area," I finish explaining this to him quickly eager to get out there and find out what was going on.

He paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly before pushing past me while saying, "What are you waiting for?"

Nodding I quickly followed him down the hallway; the thought of a fight had my blood pumping.

[Goten]

I'm not completely sure how I've managed to get myself into this situation. I've just finished having lunch…with my fiancé. The only problem is I don't really like her. She seems kind of stuck up. She also says that I eat like a pig, but I've never seen a pig eat, so I don't know.

This whole thing started about two months ago when my mom asked me when I was going to get married. I guess telling her that I didn't know because there wasn't anyone I liked that much wasn't the best idea.

That comment led to her finding me a fiancé, but not just any fiancé. She's rich, comes from a long line of…I don't know. She's said what was but I can never seem to remember. Whatever it is, I don't think I want to hear about it for the rest of my life.

I also don't want to tell my mom that I don't want to marry the woman she's picked out for me. This puts me in a very bad place.

Before my thoughts can go any farther my dad busts into the room, "Come on Goten! Bulma just called and said there was some sort of huge explosion outside West City and that there are five aliens with high power levels! She wants us to go check it."

I'm surprised by his entrance into my room but I'm not sure what to do about what he's telling me. There are aliens who blew something up…but Earth has been in peace for so long.

"Goten, let's go, I can't wait to see what these guys are like!" my dad says, he reminds me of what Gohan and I used to be like before we got gifts on our birthdays.

I stand up, "Alright, let's go!" Whatever it is it might be fun to fight something for a change.

My dad smiles as we both head for the door. As we start to take off he adds, "Oh, and Bulma also said that Trunks and Vegeta are on their way too. Won't it be fun to see them again!"

Trunks, the name gives me that kind of swirly feeling in my tummy, though I'm not sure why. I haven't seen Trunks in years. Not since the year he started high school. At first it had seemed like the start of any other school year. Then after about a month I'd call or go over to Capsule Corp. and Bulma would tell me that he was busy or out with people from his school.

At first it was only sometimes, but eventually it had become most of the time. And after awhile I'd stopped calling and going over there, not that I'd made very many friends other than him to hang out with but it had given me more time to study. Not that I'd really done much of that even with the extra time.

As we approach we slow slightly trying to make out what's going on. It looks as if two races are arguing intently as Trunks tries to calm them. Or to at least stop trying to kill each other.

The first thing that I notice about Trunks is how tall he's gotten. Not that I'm short, but the last time that I'd seen him he'd only been slightly taller than Vegeta. Now he stands a good deal over his dad. The next thing I notice is that other than that not a lot else about him had change. His face is a little thinner, his hair slightly shorter but overall the same old trunks…well the same young Trunks.

For some reason the sight of him causes my heart rate to accelerate a little. Or maybe that's because of the immanent possibility of battle. I think I'll go with the last one.

Now the two aliens Trunks had been speaking to look as though they're getting read to actually attack each other, or possibly Trunks. It's a little hard to tell since Trunks is kind of standing between them He lets out a sigh before turning slightly to Vegeta and saying "Ok dad, you can fight them now, talking to them isn't working."

Vegeta smirks and my dad, looking very happy flies down into the crater and says, "Hey Vegeta, mind if I take one?"

"Yes, Kakarrot, I would mind if you take one," Vegeta snapped back at my dad.

"Oh, ok. I'll take two then!" My dad starts to walk of in the direction of the aliens before Vegeta stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No Kakarrot, you are not going to take two! I go here first, these are my creatures to defeat!"

Trunks now seems tired of waiting for out dads to finish arguing and starts the fight without them. He punches one of the aliens in the face before shooting small ki blast at the other one.

From my view in the sky the other aliens who are not currently part of the fight don't seem too pleased with what Trunks has just done. The two standing on the side of the crater that the alien Trunks had punched jumped down and headed in his direction, the alien on the other side of the crater flew up into the sky…where he noticed me.

Having noticed me there all of a sudden he changes the direction he was headed in. Now he's coming straight for me. I'm not sure why, its not like I've done anything in this fight so far. I've just been hanging out in the sky. Still, I have to dodge his attack as he tries to punch me in the face.

Having missed his fist I knee him in the stomach then elbow him in the back of the head, sending him falling to Earth. In a moment I'm next to him, kicking him in the side and sending him flying into the wall of the crater. His power lever isn't very high so I don't think is going to take long.

I watch him as he works very hard to get to his feet. He looks over at me, his gaze icy before he glances over to where Trunks and the other four aliens are. With a sickened snort he float into the air and then I see a spaceship take off.

Now looking back over to where Trunks had been fighting he's standing there with three bodies laying around his feet. In the background I hear Vegeta say to my dad, "Now look Kakarrot, you let one get away," but it doesn't really register as my eyes meet Trunks' blue ones for the first time in eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

[Trunks]

I turned around after smashing the face of the last alien in and I come face to face with Goten. My stomach gives a little lurch before I manage to straighten myself into a completely upright pose. Even from this distance I can tell that he's now a couple of inches taller than me.

The following few seconds are spent in an awkward silence as neither of us appears to know what to say. Finally, tired of the silence and the awkwardness I simply say, "Hey Goten. It's been a while."

He smiles back at me, putting his hand behind his head in much the same way his father does and responds, "Yeah, sure has."

"So," I say, as I carefully step over the bodies of the life forms at my feet and walk closer to him, "what have you been up?"

He gives a little shrug, "Not much. Well…I guess I've done quite a lot in eight years, but not much that's really great or anything." There's another awkward silence that follows this.

Now I'm only a couple of feet away from him and as we're standing there I find myself allowing my gaze to follow the curve of his face and down to his chest, which I can tell is nicely muscled, even through the shirt. As I'm subtly checking him out, something I normally do when I meet someone, suddenly I remember that this is Goten. We trained together, we bathed together, we slept….together. I really need to think about something else. Thankfully Goten finally asks, "What about you?"

"Well," I think over what I've done for the past eight years, and figure not mentioning most of it would be a good idea, "school, mostly, I guess. I'm about to graduate college this year. My mom wants me to take over Capsule Corp. once I'm done." I give a little shrug hoping he doesn't ask about what college is like; that has the possibility of getting weird really fast.

As we were trying to find something else to say yet again, Goku steps into my line of vision and comments, "Hey Trunks! What happened to all the aliens?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes and reply, "I beat them."

My father, who's behind me, says, "What'd you do that for? I was going to do that."

"Right," I say, "Before or after you and Goku had finished bickering?" I turn around to face him, but he only fixes me with one of his classic glowers.

Goten lets out a nervous sounding chuckle, "Yeah, they kinda attacked us."

I turn back around to face Goten and Goku as everyone started to argue over the events of the fight. As this continues I start to notice that Goten still look a lot like his dad. Though Goten's features are softer than Goku's, the shape of both his face and eyes rounded a little more. The slight differences make Goten a lot more attractive than Goku. The slightly smaller build and narrower hips… This is not a train of thought I should be thinking about and pull myself back to the situation at hand.

As I glance around, everyone appears to be staring at me. I try to figure out why they'd be staring, "What?"

"Well, you weren't saying anything…" Goten responds before grinning, "You must have really been lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?"

I feel myself start to blush and quickly respond, "Nothing really…just wondering where the aliens came from." It had been the first thing to come to my mind, and I'm pretty sure that it served its intended purpose.

"Yeah, that's a good question," Goten responds with a nod.

"Do you think they were here to destroy Earth?" Goku comments.

"I don't know," I respond, "But they seemed pretty intent on destroying each other."

"So, do you think there are more of them?" Goten asks, his expression contemplative causing the edge of his mouth to slip upward slightly.

"Oh, I hope so!" Goku says excitedly.

I feel my phone start to vibrate in my pants pocket as once again Queen's 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" begins to play. I quickly pull it out and glance at who it is. The screen reads Dillon Hanson. Seeing as standing in a crater caused by aliens I'd just defeated with my father, Goku and Goten didn't seem like the appropriate setting to speak to the guy I sleep with on occation. I hit the silence button, slipping the phone back into my pocket before mumbling, "someone from school, I'll call him back later."

"You know Vegeta," Goku said, as if he'd been thinking thoughts not related to the current situation, "it's been a really long time since we've sparred. And since the boys took care of the aliens and we missed all the action, we should spar."

"You know what, Kakarrot, that's got to be one of your best ideas ever. I bet I can beat you to Capsule Corp," and with that both Goku and my father are gone, leaving Goten and me alone.

I'm not sure what to say and I'm sure this is pretty obvious to Goten. I'm trying to find some sort of question that seems like an appropriate thing for one person to say to another when they haven't seen them for a really long time. The first thing that comes to my head isn't nearly as innocent as I'd like it to be, but curiosity gets the better of me, so I ask anyway. "So," and feeling weird about asking this I look around trying to figure out if I'm actually going to ask before finally spitting it out, "are you seeing anyone?"

I'm not sure what I'm expecting him to but when he responds with, "Well, I guess so. I mean…I'm engaged," I positive that that isn't it.

It takes my mind a couple seconds to catch up with this information. Goten is engaged. I want to know more, and yet I don't. I'm finding it really difficult to come to terms with this news. I don't know why, I guess I just can't see Goten with anyone. Finally I manage to say, "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's really complicated. She's this really rich girl that my mom likes, but I don't really think I like her. At least not enough to marry her," as he explains it makes more sense, if Chi Chi was pressuring him into marrying her then he'd go along with it. For some reason the idea of Chi Chi finding a suitable wife for Goten strikes me as being funny, probably because I can see her interviewing women for her son's hand in marriage, and I begin to laugh. I know I shouldn't be laughing and quickly suppress it; "Your mom seriously arranged a marriage for you? Why don't you just tell her you don't want to marry whoever this woman is?" As I say this, I think it over and realize it's a dumb question. I know what Chi Chi was like and I'd be she hadn't changed much, "Then again, Chi Chi can be a little scary."

"Yeah, I don't realy want to make her angry with me, so I'm not sure what to do," Goten says, looking really conflicted.

I give a little nod; I know what it's like to be between a rock and a hard place with my parents as well. I start to wonder if perhaps he'd like to go somewhere else to continue talking. We could talk, catch up, get some coffee at CzarDucks, and reconnect in general. Sometimes my thoughts sound so gay but the idea is one I like. Turning my attention back to Goten I take a breath and ask, "You want to go get coffee or something? We can finish catching up or whatever."

Goten lets out a little chuckle, "Well, I don't really like coffee but I guess I can drink something else. Yeah, that sounds like fun," he gives me one of those huge grins that covers most of his face and my stomach gives a little flip flop feeling that I ignor.

Returning the smile to a lesser degree I say, "Well then, let's go."

[Goten]

It seems to get even more awkward with Trunks and I once our dads have left. We kind of stand here awkwardly looking at each other. Trunks looks like he might even be feeling more weird about this than me. He keeps giving me these long glances, like he's looking me over or something.

"So," Trunks finally begins, he sort of looks around awkwardly before continuing, "are you seeing anyone?"

Yup, that would be one of the questions he asks. I don't know how much to tell him. It's not like he's my closest buddy anymore, but I still feel as I should be able to talk to him about stuff. I could before. "Well, I guess so. I mean…I'm engaged."

Trunks gives me a look that pretty much says, 'you're kidding right' but all he says is, "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's really complicated. She's this really rich girl that my mom likes, but I don't really think that I like her. At least, not enough to marry her." I'm not really sure what Trunks is going to think of this news, but he was going to find out some time.

I'm not sure what to make of as he begins to laugh. As he stops laughed he says, "Your mom seriously arranged a marriage for you?" I'm not sure if I should upset that he laughed, but I don't think so. "Why do you just tell her you don't want to marry whoever this woman is?" He pauses for a moment and I wonder if he's forgotten who my mom is. "Then again," he adds, looking a bit more serious, "Chi Chi can be a little scary."

This is an understatement in my opinion; my mom can be terrifying when she gets angry. "Yeah, I don't really want to make her angry with me, so I'm not sure what to do."

Trunks nods, as if understands then he looks up at the sky as though he's considering something. I wonder what he's so deep in thought about but before I can ask he looks back over at me, "You want to go get coffee or something? We can finish catching up or whatever."

"Well, I don't really like coffee, but I guess I can drink something else. Yeah, that sounds like fun," I let a huge grin spread across my face. It will be really nice to spend some time with Trunks again.

Trunks nods again and gives me a smiles, "Well then, let's go."

We both take off into the air heading for West City. Since I'm not really sure where we're going I just follow Trunks since it seems like he knows. Minutes later we're standing outside a small shop with a sign that reads 'CzarDucks Coffee'. He opens the door, letting me enter first. "They have some pretty good drinks that aren't coffee here too," he walks in behind me letting the door swing shut.

At the counter I order a small hot cocoa from the young man behind the counter and start to pull out money to pay for it when Trunks stop me. "My treat," he says, putting his hand on my forearm to stop the movement. His skin in warm on my own and looking up into his, seeing his blue eyes makes my stomach feel all knotted up. Then he quickly removes his hand and my arm feels oddly chilly where his hand had been. The odd moment is over now and Trunks turns to the guy at the counter. "I'll take a small coffee, nothing in it."

Trunks must have done something I couldn't see because the cashier lets out a small laugh and smiles at him. "Alright, that'll be 5 Zeni."

Trunks reaches into his pocket and pulls out some bills that he hands to the young man. Again something must happen that I've missed because an almost shy smile creeps across the man's face as he takes Trunks' money. "Have a good day," he says as Trunks turns back to me.

"Let's get a table, it'll be a few minute before our drinks are ready," and he heads off to a corner table at the back of the café. I take a seat on opposite side of the table from him and we watch each other across the table.

"So, what've you been up to?" I ask him, just trying to get rid of the silence.

Trunks gives me a smile that's almost more of a smirk, "You asked me that already."

"Oh, yeah I have," I say grinning, "I mean…how about you, have you been seeing anyone lately?" I can't seem to come up with a question of my own, so I just use the same one he's already asked me.

Trunks seems to think about this question for a time before he responds, "I haven't had much time for dating lately, so I haven't really have gone out with anyone recently." He puts an odd weight on the words 'gone out' but I'm not completely sure what it's supposed to mean.

A woman that works here yells out from behind the counter, "A small coffee and a small hot chocolate."

Trunks stands up saying, "I'll get them." As he walks over to the counter I watch him. He grabs both cups and walks back over to me at the table. "Here you go, hot chocolate, lots of whipped cream."

Grinning I take a big gulp and set the cup back down on the table. This makes me think of when we were little and one day after it had snowed we were sitting in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. and Bulma had given us each a cup of hot cocoa. She'd made the mistake of leaving the can of whip cream on the table. Once she'd gotten back we'd been covered in whip cream and laughing so hard we were having trouble breathing.

"Goten, you have a little," he motions to his upper lip, telling me I have whip cream on my lip.

Laughing I run my arm over my mouth to wipe it away, "Oh…I guess that's what happens."

"You missed some," he says, reaching across the table and running his thumb over the corner of my mouth. I'm startled by the way my heart speeds up and my stomach feeling like a bunch of butterflies are flying around in it. But soon his hand is gone and he's giving me a confused look. "Goten, are you ok?"

I nod, "Yeah." But I'm not completely sure if that's true because I don't really know what this funny feeling means or what to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

[Goten]

Because it had been so long since my dad and Vegeta had sparred, or had been to Capsule Corp. in general, Bulma had decided to have a barbecue with all of us. That's where I am now, at Capsule Corp. Thanks to my mom, Davinia, my fiancé, is also here. Right now she's tugging on my arm trying to get my attention but Trunks has just come out into the back yard followed by a man about our own age, shorter with blond hair and no muscles.

I have no idea who this other guy is but something in the way he sets his hand on Trunks' shoulder and smiles at him that I don't care for. Davinia is tugging rather hard on my arm now.

"Goten," she says, "Goten," I finally look over at her, "I want some water."

I don't really know why she's telling me this. If she wants some water why doesn't she just walk over and get some? "Ok, there's probably some by the other picnic table."

She frowns at me as though I've done something wrong. I don't know what it is, she's so hard to understand, and I never know what she wants. And she never tells me why she's made at me. Finally she gets tired of looking at me grumpily and angrily walks over to the other picnic table.

As I watch Davinia walk away I notice that Trunks and whoever the blond man is are heading in my direction. Trunks gives me a smile and having reached the picnic table I'm sitting at and sets both hands down on the table. "Hey Goten."

"Hi Trunks," I say, I don't know what else I might add so I wait for him to say something next.

"So," he stands all the way back up, "…this is Dillon," he glances over at the blond man. "Dillon this is Goten. We've known each other since we were little kids."

"Good to meet you, Goten" Dillon says to me.

"Uh, yeah, you too," I respond. This whole thing feels incredibly awkward for some reason. I glance around for Davinia feeling that I should probably introduce her to Trunks, to be polite. She's heading over to us with a cup in her hand.

She comes back over and sits down on the picnic table looking over Trunks and his friend. "Who are these people, Goten?"

I catch Trunks looking at her questioningly before I answer, "That's Trunks, he's Bulma's son. And that's…Dillon, a friend of his." I turn to Trunks to introduce her but before I can continue she begins talking.

"Hi, I'm Davinia Genovese, Goten's fiancé," she smiles at them but I think it's really a fake smile, since the rest of her face is really tight.

Trunks glances over at me and we exchange a look and I know we're on the same page about Davinia. My attention is quickly brought back to her as she asks, "How'd you two meet?" Her question is directed and Trunks and Dillon.

"We've had classes together," Trunks answers quickly glancing over at Dillon. I'm not sure what he's trying to convey to him, but there's obviously something Trunks wants him to understand without speaking. I have no clue if Dillon gets it or not though.

"What about you two, how'd you meet?" Dillon asks Davinia.

"Goten's mom set us up, actually. But I just knew that he was the one as soon as I met him," Davinia replies with the same smile as earlier.

"But, I thought you didn't like me the first time we met. You said I wasn't cultured enough or something," I say this thinking she's forgotten or something.

"Sweetie," she says to me, her smile looks even tighter than just a moment ago, "I said no such thing, you must be mistaken."

"No," I say back to her noticing her eyebrow looks like it's twitching, "I'm pretty sure that's how it happened."

"No. I. Did. Not." Something in the tone of her voice tells me I shouldn't argue with her anymore. Usually I don't take much notice of this voice but I decide it might be right in this case.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," I say while trying not to picture what the rest of my life will be like if I marry her.

Now we're all sitting around in an uncomfortable silence, no one seems to know what to say. Divinia, even though I'm pretty sure she's actually made at me, is nearly sitting in my lap. When Trunks say, "Hey Goten, it's been awhile since we've sparred, how about it?" I don't even hesitate.

I'm up and ready to go in a blink of an eye, saying "Yeah, that's a good idea!" Not only does it mean I get to spar with Trunks, which is going to be fun but also that I can get away from Davinia for awhile.

Trunks and go to the middle of the open grass area and face off. I remember doing this so many times before and it feels great to slip into the old routine and we both power up and take off into the air.

[Trunks]

Dillon is currently wandering around the inside of my house with a look of awe on his face. It's not like he didn't know I was the heir to Capsule Corp. but he still seems to be overwhelmed but the whole thing.

If it were up to me, he wouldn't actually be here right now. It was a total accident that he even got invited in the first place, well, not really invited. I accidentally mentioned something to him about my having a barbeque get together and he ended up inviting himself. I would have told him that he wasn't actually invited but insulting the person you're having sex with usually doesn't end well.

So now he's wandering around my house and inevitably I'm going to have to introduce him to Goten and everyone else. This normally wouldn't be a problem but subtle is one thing Dillon is not and having him around my family is very likely to end badly.

"Are you ready to head outside?" I ask him figuring I'd better get this part over with. I can't hide in the house for the entire barbeque.

"Yeah, let's go," he says, looking around for which way he should go. I just head for the hallway that'll get us where we're going knowing he's going to follow me.

Upon exiting the house I look around, my father and Goku are standing at the barbeque fighting over the meat tongs and my mom and Chi Chi are sitting in the fancy lawn chairs talking and looking disapprovingly at my father and Goku. Gohan and Videl are watching Pan and Bra as they have a sparring match while a young woman I don't know is talking to Goten.

Dillon sets a hand on my shoulder, leaning in to say into my ear, "Can't was just duck back into the house for a half hour or so, I don't think anyone would notice we weren't here."

He's probably right but I don't feel like sneaking upstairs for a quickie right now and at his moment, even if I did, he'd be low on my list of people who wanted to do it with. "No, trust me, my mom would notice," I say in response and pull away from him and looking over the yard again. It appears that the young woman Goten had been talking to had momentarily left him. I head over to where he's sitting ignoring Dillon.

Reaching the table I set both hands down on it in front of Goten and lean forward slightly, "Hey Goten."

"Hi Trunks," is his response before both of us go silent again. Before I can come up with something smart or clever to say I feel Dillon's hand on my lower back and straighten up, "So…this is Dillon." Looking back at Dillon I say, "Dillon this is Goten. We've know each other since we were little kids."

Dillon steps forward a little to address Goten, this causes him to be standing so our arms are brushing together, "Good to meet you, Goten."

"Uh, yeah, you too," is all Goten says in response. He begins to look around for something, but I don't know what it could be. Then the young woman who'd been talking to Goten early took a seat next to him, her leg brushing against his. This causes a random stir of jealousy and I stare at the woman trying not to pull her away from Goten.

"Who are these people, Goten?" she asks.

"That's Trunks, he's Bulma's son. And that's…Dillon, a friend of his," I can tell he's about to say more before she starts to speak, cutting him off.

"Hi, I'm Davinia Genovese, Goten's fiancé," she introduces herself, her smile none too convincing. I look over at Goten and our eyes meet, I know he's thinking the same sort thing I am, 'she's a bitch'.

"How'd you two meet?" she asks casually, her eyebrows rising slightly as she asks.

"We've had classes together," I quickly respond before looking over at Dillon. If he were going to say something this would be one of the times.

He seems to get it for now and instead asks "What about you two, how'd you meet?"

Davinia starts to talk again, the same fake smile plastered on her face, "Goten's mom set us up, actually. But I just knew that he was the one as soon as I met him."

Goten looks genuinely confused by the comment, "But, I thought you didn't like me the first time we met. You said I wasn't cultured enough or something." I can totally see this woman saying that to Goten and the thought causes me to chuckle under my breath.

"Sweetie, I said no such thing you must b mistaken," she says, voice sickly sweet as she gives Goten a warning look.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's how it happened," Goten continues, not paying any attention to the look she's giving him.

"No. I. Did. Not." I hear the venom in her voice as she fixes Goten with a glare that could rival my father's.

Goten makes the smarts move in this situation and surrenders, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Now I know for sure that I do not like this woman. She's far too controlling for my taste, Goten can do so much better.

We all stand around in silence for a moment, the little spat between Goten and Davinia having caused things to become even more awkward than before. This brings my attention back to Dillon who's standing somehow closer than before. I want to do something that'll allow me to put some distance between Dillon and I and get Goten away from that woman.

A smile creeps across my face as I get an idea, "Hey Goten, it's been awhile since we've sparred, how about it?"

I see Goten's face light up as he jumps out of his seat, "Yeah, that's a good idea!" Out of the corner of my eye see Davinia giving me a scathing look which gives me this pleased sensation deep inside.

Goten and I face off in the middle of the back yard, I can see that Pan and Bra have stopped their sparing match to watch us. This is so much like when we were kids getting ready for a sparring match so we could get stronger to beat some foe that was a threat to planet. I look into Goten's face for just a moment before we take off into the sky and wonder to myself why I ever let us drift so far apart.

Then we're fighting, exchanging kicks and punches in swift succession. I manage to avoid a blow to the stomach, whipping around and landing a solid hit to Goten's side. But he doesn't miss a beat and his fist collides with jaw. We continue to fight in much the same way for a good twenty minutes, each of us landing some good blows and making really cool saves.

As we land again Goten's clothing is ripped in a few places, a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. I'm sure I don't look any better but we're both grinning like children. "I forgot how much fun that is," Goten says laughing all the while.

I laugh too, "Yeah, it's been way too long." Breathing in to stop the laughter I say, "I might have some clothes that'll fit you, well enough at least, if you want."

Goten nods, "Yeah, that'll be better than staying in these."

"Alright, come on," I say, motioning for him to follow me, "They'll be in my room."

Goten and I head into the house, I pretend that I'm just forgetting that Dillon is there, even though I'm really ignoring him. I don't want him following us up to my room, talk about a very uncomfortable situation.

My room is on the second floor so it doesn't take us long to reach it. It's a bit of a mess but not as bad as it had been while I was living here all the time instead of just weekends. Going to my closet I begin to rummage through the clothing there looking for something for to wear while Goten takes a seat on the bed. "You're welcome to wear anything that fits you enough for you to put it on," I say over my shoulder pulling out one of the generic Capsule Corp. logo T-shirts and a pair of khaki shorts.

He comes over beside me and peers into the closet looking over the assorted training clothes, shirts and pants that are there. Most of the clothes I usually wear are back in my room at Delta Beta Zeta, DBZ for short. After a moment he begins to pick through the various clothing options, considering this or that before looking at something else.

I move closer to the bed so I can begin to change. It doesn't feel weird at all as I take off my shirt then my shorts with Goten in the room. It's not like I'm an overly modest person, and while it's been a few years it isn't like Goten and I haven't ever changed clothes in front of the other. This is, however, quite different from those times. For me, at least, since my thoughts have a bad habit of going places they shouldn't.

Goten finally picks out a green shirt and a pair of jeans with them he turns around. I swear I see a slight blush creep up to his cheeks as he sees me pulling my shorts on, the T-shirt still draped across the bed. Now facing away from me he doesn't seem to now what to do; I'm pretty sure he's embarrassed. This I just don't understand, it's not like I'm wearing embarrassingly skimpy underwear or anything.

Having finished buttoning my shorts I move a little closer to Goten, "You ok?" I ask but he doesn't really reply, "You can go change in the bathroom if you want, it's just down the hall." I'm sure he knows where the bathroom is, it hasn't moved in the last eight years, but seeing as he's acting so weird I'm not sure what to say. I'm almost right behind him now but he doesn't show any signs of registering this. "Goten?" I lay my hand on his shoulder trying to figure our what exactly is going on with him.

He turns around to look at me and something in his expression catches me off guard. It reminds me of a lost and confused puppy and my immediate instinct is to comfort him and make it, whatever it is that's causing this, better. I don't, however, know how to fix it since I don't know what's causing it. Instead we stay standing there, my hand on his shoulder, our eyes locked for a moment that seems to last far longer than it was.

A hard knock on my door causes both of us to start slightly, having been so focused on each other. "Goten, are you almost done?" It's Davinia's voice which immediately causes annoyance to raise straight the surface.

Goten looks as me his eyes now very round, he almost looks guilty but that would be strange since we hadn't really be doing anything to be ashamed of. "Yeah, just about," he says back to her, hurriedly stepping away from me and pulling off his shirt before pulling on the other one. It hugs him tightly around the chest but is a little short on him since he's overall built slightly bigger than me. Pulling off his pants next he glances quickly at me as I pretend I'm looking something other than him before pulling the other pair of pants on. Once again they hug him nicely and I'm sad to say I think they fit him better than they do me.

Being fully dressed now he quickly heads for the door saying briefly, "Thanks for the clothes," before he's out the door.

I'm not completely sure what has just happened but I'm fairly certain that it's changed the course of our friendship dramatically. However, I really do hope that it'll be for the better and end up with Goten in someone's arms other than Davinia's. Perhaps even in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

[Goten]

Back outside, and for the moment away from Trunks, I'm beginning to be able to think straight again. The events of the last fifteen or so minutes feel unreal almost. When I had turned around and seen Trunks dressing there was both a rush of emotion and a strong stirring in my groin. I'd never felt anything quite like it before and that it was for Trunks was the most startling part of the whole thing. I really don't know what this means. Well, actually, it means that I have a thing for Trunks I guess. However, the thing I don't know is how he'd feel about this.

Davinia is attached to my arm and talking to Bulma, her free hand waving around in the air. I don't know what she's talking about, something that's not really all that exciting I'm sure. Nothing she talks about really ever is.

A huge plate of cooked meat is placed on the table by my dad, who then takes a plate and piles it high with food. Having grown up with my father and brother I quickly head over to the table, pulling my arm out of Davinia's hold. I follow my dad's example and stack more food on the plate than there's really room for, taking a seat in the nearest open space. I begin to dig in, eating as quickly as I can. Being half Saiyajin the only time I don't feel hungry is pretty much when I'm eating.

In ten or so minutes everything on my plate is gone and I look up, once again becoming aware of what's around me. When I look across the table I see Trunks, who's also looking at me, and my stomach give that little flip flop feeling again. This time, though, I know what it means.

As I'm trying to figure what to say, if anything, Dillon comes over and drapes his arms over Trunks' shoulders, his cheek resting next to Trunks' ear. As Trunks turns to look at Dillon, it hits me. Trunks is with this guy…which means that what I was feeling earlier was jealousy. This shocks me, but I'm not sure which part, that I'm jealous or that Trunks is actually with a guy.

"Dillon, what are you doing?" comes Trunks' voice. Now I notice he's removed Dillon's arms and is giving him a look that almost rivals some of Vegeta's.

"What do you mean? What do you think I'm doing?" Dillon responds his voice is defensive.

"I think you're getting a little too close, don't you?" Trunks snaps back. This confuses me. I must have been wrong; it wouldn't be the first time. This thought causes me to be sad and yet happy. If they're not together then that means Trunks' isn't seeing anyone, but it also means that he's not into guys. Not that I thought there was any real chance that my feelings would lead to anything but there had been some sort of hope with the though that he might actually like guys.

"No, Trunks, I don't think so. Sometimes I think the only reason you keep me around is sex," as Dillon says this my gaze, which has become rather unfocused in my deep thought, snaps back to the two of them. I'm not sure if I've just heard what I think I've heard.

"Dammit Dillon," Trunks lets out in something I'd nearly call a growl. But before he can say anything else there's a loud explosion from behind me and all of our attention jumps to that direction. A short ways off I see smoke coming from a crater. We all stand up and looking around at one another as if seeing what anyone else is going to do. Finally my dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and I take off for the crater.

The five of us who left first get there just as five aliens climb out of their ships. They look very similar to some of the ones we'd fought a few days ago. They fly up to meet us at the edge of the crater just as Videl, Pan and Bra land behind us.

"Earthlings," one of them said sounding annoyed, "we are here to find our fellow comrades and assist them in the concurring of this planet."

"Is that why those morons were here?" Vegeta asks with a slight rise of his eyebrow. "They weren't very good at their job. We took them out without breaking so much as a sweat." I don't know if this is a very smart thing for Vegeta to have said as the alien who'd spoken narrows his eyes at us.

"Dad," Trunks groans softly. Vegeta looks at Trunks for a second, but doesn't say anything.

"You defeated them?" the aliens voice is low, "That's no problem, they were weak, we are not."

"Where have I heard that before," Trunks mutters under his breath.

The alien at the front of the pack, the one who's done all the speaking, makes a hand gesture in our direction and the four behind him move toward us. Those of us closest to the crater get ready to fight.

I lose track of what anyone else is doing as I focus on blocking the attacks coming at me from the alien directly in front of me. The leader guy wasn't kidding when he said they are stronger. His power lever is two or three times higher than the guys we'd fought off last time. Nothing we can't handle, and if I were my dad I'd probably say that it's all the more fun this way. And I just might have to say that I'd agree.

[Trunks]

The aliens are definitely stronger than the ones who first showed up on Earth, but they're also no match for any of us. They're out numbered too, even though Videl is currently keeping Pan and Bra from helping since it's five on five without them.

I duck a foot coming for my temple before ramming my fist into the thing's stomach. It doubles over briefly in pain, but barely long enough to take in a quick breath before he's throwing a punch of his own for my nose.

I manage to turn my head so he only grazes my cheek instead of breaking my nose, but it still hurts like a bitch. I register vaguely as Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan, but my attention is quickly brought back to the thing I'm fighting as it snaps out a leg with a kick aimed at my jaw.

I move back as quickly as I can barely avoiding the foot, this is getting tiresome. It's time for me attack so I can end this. I throw a series of punches and kicks, several of them landing and driving my opponent back. With a final kick to its abdomen, I step back and fire a ki blast at its chest knocking it to the ground.

Now I'm able to look around, everyone seems like they've been able to handle their opponents fine. Gohan's powered down, and he seems to be the only one to have powered up in the first place.

My father lands next to me, "Well, that wasn't really worth it, now was it." His arms are crossed and he's looking around with an altogether displeased look on his face.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku yells from across the crater, "wasn't that fun? They were stronger than the ones Trunks and Goten fought last time!"

"No," my dad responds, "I could have taken all five of them myself, they were unworthy opponents."

As my father and Goku continue to bicker about the fight that had just happened I see Divinia running over to Goten. "Oh, Goten!" she exclaims, "Are you all right? You could have been really hurt, how brave of you!"

Goten grins uncomfortably as she fawns all over him. I know I'm glaring in their direction, but I also don't care. Her fake concern makes me feel sick, and I'm working really hard to control the urge to go over there and pull her off him.

My attention, however, is forced away from the pair as Dillon's face intrudes into my view. "That was pretty cool," he comments, a slow grin creeping across this face. "Saving the world and is pretty hot."

I know what he's doing, and I really wish he'd just stop. I didn't even want him here to begin with. "Save it, Dillon." I turn to leave and when he grabs my wrists I'm more that a little surprised.

"What the hell is up with you?" he asks attempting to turn me to face him, but he's not nearly strong enough for that to work. "You've been ignoring me pretty much since I got here."

I yank my wrist out of his grip and turn to face him; I've had about enough. After what happened before the explosion and since I'm tired of dealing with him. "Look, Dillon, truth, I didn't even want you here. You invited yourself, I just didn't want to tell you no." I turn to leave, before stopping, "And one more thing, we're not a couple, so I guess what you said earlier was about right." I walk away, not looking back. I don't want to see the look on his face. I've just been incredibly mean and I don't want to see the results.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Goten]

We're all sitting in Bulma's living room, the last alien attack making them think that there's a good chance of there being another one. This lead Gohan to suggest that we have a sort of meeting about it. I'm not sure what he thinks is going to get accomplished; I mean all we know is that 'they're here to conquer Earth'. That's nothing new.

Anyway, that's what we're doing, talking about the aliens who seem to want to take over Earth.

"Well, I think next time you should let us fight," Pan spoke up, referring to herself and Bra. She's leaning with her arms crossed over the back of the couch, a slight pouty look on her face. From the look on Gohan's face, that's not very likely to happen.

"We don't even know who they are, or what exactly they want with Earth," Trunks pointed out, "Plus, there was another entirely different race last time we met that one that also seemed to have a separate…if not possibly the same…agenda as those guys. Who knows how strong their people will be if they decide to come back."

"And," Bulma pointed out, as she sets down glasses of ice tea, "This'll be the second time that race of aliens has come here only to stop communication with wherever they're from. That might mean that next group they send will be a lot stronger."

Vegeta lets out a snort from his position in the corner where he's leaning on the wall. "I can take whoever they have to send."

Bulma looks over to him, "Oh, I'm sure you can. I was only making a point." Her small smile shows her slight teasing.

As the discussion is going on my mind begins to wander. This is normal; my attention span can be rather short, a lot like my dad's. I've already noticed that Dillon isn't in the room…maybe he's left. He hadn't looked very happy, as we'd made our way back to Capsule Corp. What I'd seen of him while fending off Divinia, that is, she'd been mighty concerned with the relatively small bruise on my jaw. Come to think of it, I'm not sure where she is either…with mom probably.

The thing still on my mind specifically about Dillon, and Trunks, was the conversation before the aliens showed up. I really wish they hadn't. Or, had at least waited another five minutes, then maybe I'd know for sure what was going on. So long as Trunks hasn't changed too much, once he gets mad, he can rant on for days.

As it is, I'm not even sure I heard what Dillon said correctly, though I'm not sure what else he could have said, even though I wasn't really listening closely. I'm pretty sure he did say something about Trunks keeping him around for sex, though…or something like that. That would then have to mean that he and Trunks had…had sex. There's something about the idea that makes my stomach turn uncomfortably.

An image of the two of them pops into my head, though I don't much want to think of it. However, sometimes my imagination goes places I don't want it to. I'm unable to stop as the picture fills my mind…Trunks and Dillon, their arms wrapped around one another, lips locked. Trunk's hair falling forward into his face, as those lips move to kiss soft skin elsewhere, his strong hands moving slowly down…

I snap myself out of, my breath coming slightly faster, along with my heart beat. And as I look around to see if anyone has noticed, my gaze meets Trunks' across the room as he shoots me a curious look. I feel heat rush across my face, no doubt turning my cheeks pink.

"So, we'll all keep our guard up and step up training." I hear Gohan saying in the background, I guess their discussion is over. I have no idea what they said, but they seem to have decided what the plan is.

"I really hope that the next group of aliens that come by are a lot stronger than the last group," my dad says with a hopeful look up at the ceiling, "It'd be nice to have a really strong opponent to fight."

Vegeta says something in response to my dad but I miss it because suddenly Divinia is standing next to me, saying loudly, "Oh, Goten, sweetie, let's go. You no doubt need your rest after such a hard fight!" As she's tugging on my arm to no result, it hits me just how little she knows about me, and while I already found her to be a little annoying, I now know there is no possible way I could live with her for the rest of me life. No matter what my mom wants, even if I weren't having these feelings, what ever they might…or might not…lead to, for Trunks, marrying her isn't something I can do.

Now that I know this…I have to figure out how to tell my mom. But first, I take my arm out of her grip, stepping away from her, "Actually, I feel just fine." I grin at her to show her this, "But, I do think that maybe you should go home. I'm sure we're not going to talk about anything that you'd like," whatever that might be…

"But Goten, I really think…" she begins, and I don't let her get very far. Mostly because I'm afraid I'll give into her if I let her keep talking.

"Really, I'm fine. You should go," I once again grin at her, trying to show her this is a good idea. I even give her a little push in the direction of the door. Sometimes women can be really stubborn…and even a little dense.

"But Goten…" she starts again, only this time before I can interrupt her, someone else does.

"Hey, Goten," I hear Trunks' voice as I feel his hand settle on my shoulder, his arm reaching around my back, his body close to mine and I feel my heart speedup, "can we talk?" His gaze drifts to Divinia, "I think the party is over, if you want to head home. I'd like to borrow him, to talk strategy, boring stuff for people who don't fight."

"Fine," I hear huff, though I'm not paying much attention to her, I'm too focused on Trunks and his close proximity. How warm his hand is, even through my shirt, how I can feel his chest bush against my arm as he inhales, how good it feels to have him there, close.

When she's gone Trunks drops his arm from around my shoulders but doesn't step away. "Come on," he says, motioning upstairs, "Let's go talk." Before I can respond he heads for the stairs.

It only takes me a minute to recover once he's not right next to me anymore, and I take off up the stairs after him. He's already entering his room by the time I catch up to him. As I step in behind him, I remember what happened not but a few hours ago when I last entered his room. Yet, it feels like days, and if I were to get the same feeling again, I don't think I'd run. Somehow, in three hours my whole perspective on not only Trunks but what our friendship could be had changed. It almost feels that if we'd seen each other over the last eight years that maybe it already would be more…this though causes that bubbly feeling in my stomach again.

My attention is brought back to the room as Trunks plops down on the bed, "So, I was thinking, while they were all talking, that maybe we should brush up the Fusion Technique, incase we need it."

Fusion. Fusing with Trunks, as adults. That would be interesting, I wonder how it'll be different then when we fused when we were kids. I wonder if it'll different at all. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

There's an awkward silence as we both look at each other, no one saying anything. It feels almost like sizing up an opponent, taking them in and trying to find their strengths and weaknesses.

As we stared at one another I'm not sure how to read Trunks' expression. I want to say that something in it is almost possessive, but I could be wrong. Actually, I probably am, since it doesn't make a lot of sense.

Not knowing what else to do, I go and sit next to him on the bed, leaving a couple inches between us. The silence goes on, only now we're not looking at each other. I want to ask him what Dillon is to him exactly. I can't seem to get past it, even though it hadn't seemed like Trunks was all that into him. But Dillon's words 'keep me around for sex' keep bouncing around in my head. "Trunks, is Dillon your boyfriend?" I finally ask, though my voice comes out really soft. I'm afraid of the answer, no matter what it is.

"No," comes Trunks' voice from my right, it's soft as well but there's a hardness to it, a sort of disgust to the thought maybe.

"Then…I mean, before the aliens showed up, he said…or I thought he said…" I let out a sigh; this isn't going as I had planned. The words aren't coming out right.

He lets out a soft sigh, "I know what he said," Trunks said, "You don't have to repeat it." I feel him shift on the bed next to me, "Goten, what Dillon said, about me keeping him around for sex. Well, he was pretty much right." He went silent for a moment, shifting around beside me again.

This pause gives my mind a chance to catch up with his words. He was...or is…sleeping with Dillon. But Dillon isn't his boyfriend. It takes telling myself this a couple times for it completely sink in. Yet, while I'm very happy to find out that Trunks is into guys, I don't know what exactly keeping someone around for sex entails. I've never had cause to do so.

When I finally look over at him, his expression is odd, I might almost call it shame if I didn't know Trunks better. My expression must be one that he can't read either because he looks away after seeing my face and says, with a bit of a dry laugh, "I guess a good description for me would be a player."

"A player?" I ask, "Doesn't that mean you get around a lot?"

Something in the way I said it must have been funny because he lets out a short laugh before looking back over at me, "Yeah."

"So, you've slept with a lot of people?" I ask, just to make sure I'm getting it right. I do have a habit of getting things wrong, and I don't think this is something I want to get wrong.

Trunks nods, he's looking at the ceiling now instead of me. "A lot of men," he specifies. Looking at me again, any trace of that emotion I'd seen earlier gone, "Goten, just to be clear, I'm gay."

I nod dumbly for a moment. "O-ok," I manage to get out, a flood of emotions bouncing through my brain.

He must think that, by my reaction, I don't approve or something because he says, "I hope that doesn't change anything…"

Change anything? Oh, it changes many things, but not in the way he's thinking. And in a moment of emotion and frustration caused by the man sitting next to me, not more than an and inch or two away, I lean over and kiss him quickly, adding with a grin in a low voice, "It changes everything."

[Trunks]

The conversation about the aliens is coming to a close, nothing that we wouldn't already be doing had really been discussed and as Gohan concludes with "So, we'll all keep our guard up and step up training," I finally catch Goten's gaze. It's really obvious he's been spacing out through the entire discussion, and I wonder what's been distracting him. I'm only more intrigued as a blush creeps across his face.

As Goku says something wanting the next batch of aliens to be really strong Divinia walks into the room. Her course is straight for Goten and I hate it. And as she begins to talk I feel the need to puke try take over, her false sweetness nauseating. "Oh, Goten, sweetie, let's go. You no doubt need your rest after such a hard fight!" Does this woman know nothing about Goten? That fight barely winded any of us, though she's probably just trying to get herself and Goten out of here. Bitch.

I see Goten give her a grin and tell her, "Actually, I feel just fine. But I do think that maybe you should go home. I'm sure we're not going to talk about anything you'd like." I have to suppress a smile of my own at the fact that he's trying to get rid of her, the mere thought brings me joy.

She starts to talk but Goten just cuts her off, "Really, I'm fine. You should go," and he even nudges her to the door. This time I do smile, but I can tell she isn't going to leave, not with out a fight and so I make my way over.

She starts to speak again, but I cut in, laying my arm around Goten's shoulder, placing myself closer to him than she is. "Hey Goten, can we talk?" I say to him before fixing my gaze on the woman opposite me, my stance next to her 'fiancé' bordering possessive, "I think the party is over, if you want to head home. I'd like to borrow him, to talk strategy, boring stuff for people who don't fight." My message is clear, leave.

She gets it loud and clear and if looks could kill she'd have murdered me. "Fine," she spits at me before turning on her heel and stomping out, but not before looking over her shoulder to send me another scathing look.

I feel a small triumph as she stalks off, and let my arm drop from around Goten. Though, I allow the closeness to linger for a moment longer before saying, "Let's go talk." I head for the stairs and my room without waiting for him.

I'm nearly in the bedroom before Goten catches up to me and we both step through the doorway. I make sure to close the door behind me as Goten continues to space out. I let him to thoughts and sit heavily on my bed, scooting back to lean against the wall. Once I feel comfortable I look over at Goten and propose the idea that had come to me while we were talking in the living room. "So, I was thinking, while they were all talking, that maybe we should brush up the Fusion Technique, incase we need it."

He seem to think this over for a moment, not looking completely convinced before nodding slowly, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

A long silence passes in which Goten and I watch each other. And I can't help but look him over and wish he were mine instead of that woman's who had no idea what she's got. She's not suited for him, all high class and snobbish. He needs someone who can relax and doesn't always have a stick up their ass.

He also deserves someone who hasn't slept with nearly every guy in West City, but I try to ignore the little part of me that says that.

When he comes over to sit next to me on the bed, I'm at even more of a loss than when he was standing halfway across the room. I'm not used to feeling awkward around someone I like or want, but the fact that it's Goten has me all at odds. Even in the past few encounters with Goten, it hadn't felt this awkward, it's almost as if something has shifted and I'm not aware of what it is.

Goten piping up with the question, "Trunks, is Dillon your boyfriend?" I'm so thrown that I don't know what to do but deny it.

"No," he's not, but it's so much more complicated than that. I glance over at him; he's sitting there, his face looking down at his lap. In the moment he looks so young and the last thing I want to do is hurt him.

"Then…I mean, before the aliens showed up, he said…or I though he said…" Goten tries to say and I know exactly what he's talking about. I was hoping that he heard, not that I thought that was really the case.

"I know what he said, you don't have to repeat it." I turn a little to look at him, and even though I've decided to just tell him the truth, no matter how it might end, I still find it hard. "Goten, what Dillon said, about my keeping him around for sex. Well, he was pretty much right."

I shift back, but continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye. He seems to be deep in thought, mulling over what I just told him. I wonder what he thinks about this, what his reaction is going to be. I'm not exactly proud of this and I don't want Goten to think badly of me for it.

I see him look over at me and I don't know what's going on in his mind. He doesn't look like he quite gets what I'm saying, so I clarify. I want him to understand, even though I'm not necessarily proud of my track record with men, but since the topic had been brought up, he should know now rather than later. "I guess," I begin to clarify, "a good description for me would be a 'player'"

"A player?" Goten asks, thinking it over for a moment, "Doesn't that mean you get around a lot?"

The way he words it makes me laugh, it reminds me how innocent he can seem. "Yeah," I confirm once the laugh has subsided.

"So, you've slept with a lot people?" he asks, and whether it is or not it feels like a judgment. Though, the use of the word people hits me, making it sound like anyone, male or female. I while I have slept with a woman before, it's not something I'm all that interested in repeating.

I give him a nod to the general idea of what he's said, but clarify by saying, "A lot of men," and looking at him add, "Goten, just to be clear, I'm gay."

He nods back, looking a dumb-founded. "O-ok," he says slowly.

Seeing his reaction I suddenly feel really uncertain…I have no idea how this is going to turn out once Goten's mind catches up to him. "I hope that doesn't change anything…" I say softly, not sure what else to do. This doesn't seem to be going well from where I'm sitting and I only hope we can still be friends, I'm pretty sure all hope for anything else has been lost. Not that Goten has ever had any sort of interest in men, I mean he has a fiancé…what the fuck have I been thinking?

When I feel Goten's lips brush mine in a very brief kiss, I feel a wave of surprise wash over me. Looking over at Goten in shock he gives me a huge grin and says, "It changes everything." And my heart skips a beat, I swear.

As we sit there my brain catches up to the world around it, and it seems Goten's has as well as a light blush flushes across his cheeks. His grin wavers slightly as his gaze starts to shift down to the bed. But whatever is going on, I'm not ready to let it end, or let talking or awkwardness get in the way of it.

Lifting my fingers to his chin, I raise his head up and lean in kissing him. This kiss lasts longer, I make sure of it. His lips are soft, and while he doesn't pull away, he seems tentative. And I slowly pull back, opening my eyes to look into his and whole moment seems surreal. After eight years of not seeing him, it only took a week for him to steal my affection. I suppose that he always had it and I just never knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

[Goten]

"Come on, Goten!" I hear Gohan yelling at me as I wince slightly, sitting up. I know I should have been able to avoid that last punch easily, if I hadn't been thinking about Trunks. But, it's been so hard to concentrate lately. Well, more like ever since I kissed him…then he kissed me…then I lost track of who was kissing who. This was, however, over a week ago and it's not like we haven't seen each other since. Which actually may be adding to the problem…

"Goten, what is going on with you?" Gohan is now standing next to me, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted slight to the side, a lot like what our dad does when he's confused by something.

"Nothing," I say quietly, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants and shirt.

"I wouldn't say that it's nothing, I mean come on Goten, you should have been able to avoid that with no problem, I wasn't exactly sneaking up on you," he sounds annoyed with me, and I know why, "You've been like this all week, there has to be something that's going on in that head of yours."

We stare at one another for a long moment before he finally asks, "Does this have something to do with mom and Divinia?"

"No," I answer automatically, then as his eyebrow rises questioningly I add, "only sort of. But listen Gohan…"

He starts talking, not listening, "Goten, if you don't want to marry that woman, then you shouldn't let mom make you. Don't let her bully you into marrying some rich princess that you have nothing in common with just because she thinks it's a good idea."

After he's finished I nod slowly, "Gohan, don't worry about that. I've decided I'm not going to marry Divinia, and I will find some way to break the news to mom."

Gohan lets out a long breath, "so, is that what's been causing you to be so distracted while training? Trying to figure out how to let mom down gently?"

I give a little shrug for my answer before rolling my shoulder to work out a stiff muscle from that last fall. "That was part of it, I guess," I say distractedly.

"Part of it?" Gohan asks, a hint of suspicion in his voice, "What else is going on that's causing you to be so distracted?"

I close my eyes, realizing I should have just said yes and been done with the whole topic.

[Trunks]

"Trunks!" Susan's voice, along with the sharp snap of her fingers causes me to concentrate on her once again. "Jeeze, boy, you've been total space cadet for a week at least. You dreaming about some boy, or what?"

I chuckle, she knows me so well. "Come on Susan, am I really the type to get completely lost in thought about some guy?"

One thin eyebrow arches delicately upward, "Some guy, no. A specific guy you might have it bad for? That, I wouldn't put past you. So spill, who is he?" her hands move around as she talks, they usually do. She leans towards me, adding before I can start to talk, "He must be somethin' because I haven't seen you get this bad ever."

I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair, tossing a celery stick into my mouth. She frowns at me as I chew in silence. "You're being evasive," she finally points out, pulling the veggies on the table closer to herself. "Come on, Trunks. I'm your best friend, you tell me everything! What fun are you if we can't even talk about whatever crush you have going on."

Reaching across the table and grabbing another celery stick, I put a thoughtful expression on my face for her benefit. She's not buying it and her expression tells me so. "Fine," is say, setting the food down on a napkin. Her smile widens as she leans in conspiratorially, she can be so overdramatic sometimes.

[Goten]

"It's noting, Gohan, really," I tell him again, avoiding his kick aimed for my side. We've been sparring for about an hour since he knocked me to the ground last time, all the while he's been constantly asking me about 'what the reason is'.

"Come on, I'm your brother. I can help, I do know a thing or two," he pushes, moving out of the way of my blast.

I decide to ignore him, dropping back down to Earth. "Let's find some food, I'm starving." Gohan lands beside me, setting his hand on the back of my head like he and my dad used to do when I was little. It's a little weird now since I'm about the same height as him.

"You're not going to get off that easy," he says, messy up my hair. As he drops his hand, he stares up at the sky, walking in silence for a moment. I wonder what he's thanking about, if he's still trying to figure what's been causing me to be so distracted. "Well," he finally says, still looking up, "if mom and Davinia are part of the problem, does that mean you found someone you're actually interested in?"

I look in his direction briefly, wondering what I should say in response. Trunks and I haven't really discussed it, and I don't know what anyone's response would be. But I don't want to flat out lie to my brother, something about that just seems wrong even if it would cause less trouble that way. Instead I choose to say nothing, I figure this'll cause less damage.

"It is, isn't it? That's the reason you've been lost in thought, mooning over someone," he's grinning, probably proud of himself for solving the mystery or something. "Who is she? Come on, Goten, spill."

I find myself biting my bottom lip and force myself to stop. I try to figure out what harm could come of telling him. He's Gohan, after all…and if anyone would be understanding about it, with out being all goofy like dad, it would probably be him. Biting my bottom lip again, despite myself, I finally decide that it couldn't hurt, at least not much…and Trunks will understand, I know he will. It's not like he told me not to tell anyone.

I stop walking, looking over at him slightly again. It takes a moment, but he stops walking too, realizing I'm no longer moving. "What?" he asks, turning around to look at me.

"I'm not interested in a girl," I say, sort of avoiding the question. I may have decided to tell him, but I still feel sort of uncomfortable about it. What if he doesn't react how I think it will?

"Huh?" he says, looking confused. I don't blame him…I'm acting kind of strange and I know it.

"It's not a girl I'm interested in," I say, rewording my response slightly.

"It's not a girl?" he repeats back to me questioningly, "As in you're interested in someone that's not a girl? Like…what? A guy?"

I watch him carefully as he works through it. I knew he'd be able to, he's pretty good a figuring things out, a lot smarter than me when it comes to that stuff. And this way I don't actually have to tell him, at least not in so many words.

He's looking at me again, waiting for my response. All I do is nod to let him know that he's right. I keep watching him, waiting for what his reaction is going to be. All he does is give a little nod and smile before asking, "Alright, so who is he?"

I smile, my nervousness lessening, "Well, it's all kind of weird," I start off. "I mean, I wasn't really expecting it, and it sort of just happened…you know, it was surprising at first but then it just sort of worked itself out and now…"

I'm surprised when he interrupts me, "It's Trunks, isn't it?"

"What?" I say, not sure I've heard him right. I mean, I didn't think we'd been that obvious.

"It's Trunks, right?" he asks again. "I mean, I kind of thought something might happen, or have happened, between you two with how close you were as kids. Right up until high school. When you two drifted apart I thought I might be wrong. But I wasn't, was I?'

I stare at him for a moment, my mind going over what he's just said. Since we were kids? Had those feelings really been there since we were kids? Deciding to think about that later I pull my attention back to Gohan. "Yeah, it's Trunks," I mumble slightly; a slight warmth across my cheeks telling me I'm blushing slightly. How did my brother know about my feelings so long before I did?

[Trunks]

Giving another sigh I pick my piece of celery back up before telling her, "He was my best friend since before I can really remember. We grew up together, we fought together," I give a little chuckle, "We've even become the same person several times, but that's totally a different story. We did a lot together as kids, and then we lost touch. You know, there was peace, for the most part, and we stopped needing to fight, so slowly we stopped hanging out, we stopped going on adventures. We…or I at least, got caught up with school and those who went there with me."

"So you've been thinking about him now? What you lost or whatever?" she asked, "Because, Trunks, I have to tell you, that's a bit cliché."

I let out a small snort, "No, a couple weeks ago we…ran into each other again. It prompted my mom to throw this get-together…"

"Oh," she says, grinning at me, "repressed emotions resurfacing after all those years. That may explain why you've never had an actual relationship, opting only for sex. Your subconscious has kept you from moving on, always waiting for the one you let get away," She taps the side of my head as she talks to extenuate her point.

Pulling back from her touch I take her hand and set it on the table, "Stop psychoanalyzing me, Susan."

"I'm not, I'm just saying, it makes sense. Psychology aside, Trunks, it really could explain why you only ever engage in casual sex," her tone is more serious, "So, are you going to do something about it?"

I shrug, "he beat me to it. At the gathering he kissed me."

"Aaaand?" she prompts when I don't continue right away.

"Aaaand," I mimicked, "I kissed him back, what do you think? It's been going well, I guess. I just feel totally off balance with the whole thing. Seriously Susan, he's my childhood best friend that I haven't seen for eight years. Plus, I have no experience with relationships in general."

"Shit, Trunks, leave it to you to over think it!" she exclaimed, snagging the uneaten celery stick from my grasp before I could wave it around anymore. "You like him, you actually like him enough to care, and he, as far as you can tell, likes you. So go with it, stop over-analyzing, realize it's a good thing, and, damn it, don't do anything to fuck it up!"

"That last part is the one I'm worried about," I pointed out, stealing back the celery stick from where she's placed it in the plastic container and popping it into my mouth.

"Yes, but my point," she said, glaring at me while I chew up the celery, "Is that by over thinking it, you're more likely to do just that. So I'm telling you, as your current best friend, to stop."

"Alright, I hear you, and I'll try. But I think it's easier said…than…" before I can finish a news report on the TV in the cafeteria catches my attention and I motion for her to stay quiet as I watch. The news anchor is talking about explosions caused by some unknown being in the middle of a nearby city. My guess is that's it's more of the aliens from before. "Susan, I have to go," I say as I pull my phone out, heading for the door.

"But Trunks," she says after me, "What about Statistics?"

I look back at her over my shoulder, "tell him I'm sick." With that I step outside and hold the phone up to my ear hoping Goten will answer.

[Goten]

"You and Trunks," my brother muses as we near the house, "after this long, how interesting."

I'm glad when I hear my phone ring. Digging it out of my pants pocket I take a look at the display. The name there is 'Trunks'.

"Who's that?" Gohan asks, but I ignore him, not wanting to deal with any comments he might make and answering it instead.

"Hey," I say into the receiver, but before anything else has the chance to come out I hear Trunks saying something about an explosion and needing to meet him. "What?" I ask, "Slow down, what explosion?"

"There's been an explosion," he tells me, "Get your dad and brother, from the looks of it on the TV they're stronger than the last ones." There's a pause then he adds, "While your at it, have you dad teleport over and get my father too. He can get there faster than I can. I'll meet you there." With that he hangs up, no time for any questions, not now that they're actually hurting people.

"Goten, what is it?" I hear Gohan ask.

"That was Trunks, there's more aliens, in a city this time. We need to get dad and Vegeta so we can meet him there."

With no mare than a nod from Gohan we both take off as fast as we can, this time more than just scenery at stake if we're slow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

[Trunks]

I've only just made it to the edge of the city when I feel Goku's ki appear, along with Goten's, Gohan's and my father's.

"Hiya, Trunks," I hear Goku say as I slow, looking over my shoulder to see them join me.

"Goku," I say with a nod of my head before my eyes find Goten and I find myself smiling slightly for no apparent reason. Quickly checking myself I turn my focus back to Goku. "Last I heard they're in the heart of the city and causing a lot of damage."

I hear my father scoff before saying, "So, what are we waiting for. Let's get this show on the road." With out waiting for anyone to respond he takes off in the direction of the city.

"Wait for me Vegeta!" Goku says, taking off after him just as quickly. "I call dibs on the strongest one!" I hear him yell after my father.

Glancing back over at Goten then Gohan. The latter has an expression I can't quite read on his face and I can't help but wonder why. Looking to Goten again I can't even begin to figure out what is going on here. "We'd better catch up, don't know how strong these guys are." I'm beginning to feel a little weird and I'm not completely sure why. To eliminate the feeling I turn and follow my father and Goku.

I can tell Goten and Gohan are right behind me as we near the destruction. Buildings have holes and cracks spider webbing up the sides, people are cowering behind fallen structures and upturned cars. It's been so long since I've seen this kind of terror that I'd almost forgotten what it looks like.

Our dads are already having a stare down with the small army of aliens that have been wreaking havoc on the people here. As I approach, now on foot, I hear Goku yell out, "Why are you doing this?"

The one that is presumably the leader steps forward slightly, "We are here to conquer this planet and destroy our greatest enemy."

I hear my father say, "And who is your greatest enemy?' and I imagine his eyebrow raise ever so slightly, even though all I can see is the back of his head.

"The Ogckoige," was the leaders response, "We were told that the first group to arrive here for conquerring came across them. If they are here, they must be eliminated."

"Well, we already took care of them," Goku says, placing his hand behind his head. "They weren't much, but there weren't nearly as many of them as there are you guys."

"Kakarrot," I hear my father hiss, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Classic Goku.

"You destroyed them?" the leader asks, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah, they were kinda tough, I guess," Goku muses, his head tilting upward slightly.

"Enough chattering," my father says with a wave of his gloved hand, "What does it matter anyway. We're going to wipe the country side with them, let's just get on with it."

"Wait dad," I say, finally bringing attention to the three of us who've shown up late, "We can't fight here in the city, these people have been through enough."

"You're right Trunks," Goku agrees with a nod. "We're going to fight you," he says now addressing the small mass of aliens, "but not here. There are too many innocent people."

The eyes of the leader narrow even more, "You want us to fight on your terms? We are here to conquer this planet, we will fight where we please."

We all stand there in silence for a moment; I think we've come to a draw or something. No one seems to be doing anything. I definitely don't want to attack, not here in the middle of this city with so many people around to get hurt. Yet, they don't seem to be willing to take the fight elsewhere.

As the tension builds there's voice from behind us asking, "What did I miss?" I don't even have to turn to know it's Piccolo, and while I don't know their strength, due to numbers I'm glad he's chosen to show up.

I hear Goten whispering to Piccolo behind me, though I can't make out what he's saying. Filling him in I would guess.

"Fine, if your not willing to fight else where, we'll just have to move the people. Kakarrot, teleport as many people out of here as possible. Trunks, Goten, with Kakarrot busy, we may need the two of you to fuse," my father says, so easily slipping into the delegating role.

Goten and I look at one another at the mention of fusing. We've brushed up the technique a little in the past week, but not much; our training sessions consisting of other, equally productive, things.

"Now, let's get down to business," I hear my father say, a phrase I think he's picked up from mom.

As my father, Gohan and Piccolo advance on the group of aliens I move back and take Goten by the arm. "You ready?" ask him softly, a smile gracing my lips.

"Always," he replies just as softly, his smiling matching mine.

"Alright then," with that we take up the familiar starting positions. Going through the precise and practiced motions, keeping our power levels equal, full concentration. "FU," we say in unison before snapping our knees upward, "SION," and finally completely the dance, fingers touching precisely as planned. "HA".

{Gotenks]

Flexing my fingers and firmly planting my feet on the ground, I turn my head in the direction of the fight. How dare they start the party without me. I can take down this entire group by myself, and if I was feeling lucky, with one arm tied behind my back.

Spinning on the ball of my foot, even the Earth beneath me even shifting due to my force, I take off for the fight. Stopping right before I enter the fray, the smirk spreading slow across my lips as I lay eyes one the one I'm looking for. The leader, he's mine.

Currently he's watching as his troops fight the others, but not for long. He's nothing compared to my power and I will squash him like bug.

Moving so fast I practically appear before him, my smirk wider now as I see bafflement momentarily cloud his features. "Observation time is over, ready for the real fight?" Before he can respond my fist slams across what he has that passes for a face, throwing him into a building several yards away.

He scrambles to his feet, a look of shocked rage across his features. I wait for him to stand, leaning casually against what remains of a light pole. This has the intended effect and only serves to anger him more. Creatures are such fools when they're angry, fury only serves to blind them, ultimately making them an easier target.

He comes at me swinging; rage causing him to tremble slightly. This only serves to amuse me more. First a right cross, I step back out of the way. Then an uppercut to the jaw, I step back again, the blow misses me. This continues, the hideous red face taking on a purple quality I can only assume is due to blood rushing to it out of his deep ire.

The smirk I began the fight with hasn't left, only grown. Someone now might call it almost a wicked smile. And as he throws his next kick I grab his leg by the ankle. "My turn," I hear my own voice, and it's low, husky and very pleased.

Shock registers on his face before he's once again crashing into the side of a building. Only this time I'm at his side before he can make it all the way back up to his feet. I placed my foot on his chest, forcing him to lie flat on the debris, "Remember this in hell, you are not ma…"

Before the rest of the words are out of my mouth, I'm falling. I land hard on my shoulder, but it's nothing. However, the fact that I'm now on the ground isn't. Who had the audacity to knock me down? Who ever it was, they wouldn't be living for long.

Now that an actual threat has presented itself I take no time in finishing with the leader. He wasn't strong enough to be more than a warm-up anyway. Kneeling in a crouched position, I send a ki blast over my shoulder without even so much as looking. The slight grunt is the only confirmation I need that I've hit him. Scanning the sky, I try to locate whoever was brazen enough to ambush me. I see nothing beyond the others fighting several enemies each.

I do, however, sense a blast hurtling at me from behind. Dropping lower it hurtles over my head hitting slightly in front of me. Reflexively my arms come up to cover my face, keeping the dirt that's blow up from the blast at bay.

An inhalation of breath brings with it the scent of scorched hair. My eyes narrow, head snapping around. Now, more so than before, it's going to pay. It takes me only seconds to find its ki reading this time.

Heading in its direction, what ever it is, it's not planning on going down with out a fight. Blasts are coming at me left and right, only a few hit me, all of them lucky shots. It's better this way, more fun, more exhilarating. If I'm only going to get to play for thirty minutes, this is the way I want it to be.

Finally catching up to the being, I'm surprised at how…small…it is. Only about half my size, there's no way this thing can be any sort of a threat once up close. Letting out a low chuckle to my self, I head straight at it, building energy for my attack as I do so.

Before I can fire, I'm hit square in the chest and thrown off course, my back ramming into the side of a near by building. My breath escapes in a gasp with impact and I have to take a second to regain it, but he's on me again faster than I expect. Quickly flying up, I manage to avoid his most recent attacks. Spinning mid air I retaliate, showering him with blasts of my own, though I can't tell if I've hit him or not.

Moving in once more, I will not be caught so easily again. Catching a glimpse of its face, the grin slowly spreads over my features again. I'm betting that it can't sense ki, putting it at an even greater disadvantage. Using speed to my advantage as well I move faster than any eye can see behind it and slam my elbow into the base of its necks

The creature goes careening to Earth, landing with a dull thud and a cloud of dust. I am pleased seeing as it's down for the count. In an instant I am standing beside it, the thing blinking up at me dazedly. Lifting it by one leg I hold it upside down and pull back my free hand to power up a blast, it has done too many unforgivable things to me to live…

[Goten]

I'm standing here with my arm held slightly out the side attempting to get my thoughts in line. We'd fused, right. So, fusion must have worn off, other wise I wouldn't be able to be thinking on my own.

Looking to the side I see Trunks there holding a half conscious looking alien upside down with an equally dazed look on his face. I have to concentrate really hard to remember anything that's happened in the last half hour. It's always been difficult to remember what Gotenks has done; the first few times Trunks and I fused we couldn't remember anything.

I kind of remember fighting this little creature and that it had some good attacks, it even managed to get the jump on Gotenks a few times. That's pretty impressive, I must say.

"Trunks," I say, "What are you going to do with him?" I'm pointing the alien he's still hold upside down while he's puzzling through his thoughts.

He look at the little guy again, the alien now appears to be more aware of its surroundings since he looks scared now. His eyes are darting between Trunks and I while we mentally regain our balance and decide what we're going to do.

"Well," Trunks says, "Gotenks was going to kill him…but maybe we can get him to answer some questions instead."

I nod, this sounds like a better plan than what Gotenks was going to do. Sometimes, even as a kid, I can't help but wonder where some of Gotenks' personality traits come from. The possible answers always scare me a little.

Trunks lets go of him and he falls onto his back with a slight plopping sound. "He doesn't seem to be much, if any stronger, than any of the others," Trunks comments, "I think he's smarter though." Addressing the alien he says, "You try anything and we won't be so nice."

He nods his head to let us know he understands, sitting up while doing so.

"How's he smarter than the others?" I ask, curious. Sure he was able to attack Gotenks, but that just as easily could have been luck.

Trunks thinks for a while, never taking his eyes off the small being sitting in front of him. "He used gorilla warfare tactics instead of just standing in a line, so to speak, like the others."

I'm not totally sure what Trunks just said, but standing in a line sounds like a dumb way to fight if you ask me.

"So," Trunks says, turning his full attention back to the alien, "Why are you and this other race so determined to take over Earth?"

The alien blinks up at Trunks for a moment before responding, his voice high with a slight tremble to it, "We are looking to expand our territory. As far as we could tell there wasn't anything much to threaten us here. I don't know why the Ogckoige want it."

Trunks gives a slight nod, "Alright. Not that that excuses what was done here. Why is it that you and these Ogck…oige have such a feud going on?"

"The Ogchoige took our planet and enslaved us, forcing us to flee or live our lives as their servants. For that, we shall never forgive them," his voice seems to grow harder, less shaky, as he tells Trunks this.

Trunks gives another nod, "I see."

"You two," I hear Piccolo say from behind me, "Were of no help." I turn to see him landing, his cape torn and a trickle of blood running down his cheek.

"Oh…sorry Piccolo, you know how Gotenks gets," I laugh a little, but Piccolo doesn't look amused.

"Well, what do you boys have? A left over one," Vegeta comments about the little guy still sitting in front of Trunks.

"We're questioning him," I say, looking back over to where Trunks and the alien are.

"Awwww…" I hear my dad nearly whine as he walks over to us, "I missed the whole fight. That's not fair."

"Stop you're incessant whining Kakarrot, at least the humans are safe," Vegeta snaps at him.

"But Vegeta…" my dad begins before Piccolo cuts in.

"What are we going to do with that one?' he asks, referring to the alien who is sitting in silence while we go on about our normal routine.

"We can't kill him," Goku says, "he's so little and cute."

The alien sends my dad a glare, "I am not cute."

"Sure you are," dad responds. Sometimes he can act just a little too stupid.

Trunks seems to get tired of their pointless talk and steps away from the alien, grabbing my wrist lightly to get me follow while the others argue.

"We'll let them figure out what to do him," Trunks says quietly once we're out of ear shot, "now that Earth is safe and I've officially missed my statistic class, I think we've got a little free time on our hands that I know how fill."

All I can do is grin as I follow closely behind him and try not to let too many thoughts pop into my head about what he might have planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

[Trunks]

"Trunks," he whispers to me softly as we fumble as quietly as we can down the hallway to my room. So far we've managed to not draw any attention to ourselves or wake anyone up. At this moment I'm glad mom never let Bra or I get a dog.

"Yeah?" I whisper back, one hand feeling blindly behind me for the door knob to my room while the other continues to rest on his hip, a couple of fingers slipped innocently into the waistband there.

"I can sense you're dad's ki, he's still up," he says in reply, only as he does so he reaches past me and opens the door.

"He's in the gravity room, keep your own ki suppressed and he won't even notice," I respond as I drag him into my room. Tangling one hand in his thick hair I pull him to me pressing my lips to his, closing the door with the other hand.

My back ends up pressed against the now closed door as his deepening of the kiss pushes me backward. "Are you sure he's not going to notice?" he asks as soon as the kiss is broken.

"He's training, he's not going to notice," I respond, my mouth moving close to his ear. I feel the subsequent tremor that results as I slide my hand up his back, before pulling his shirt over his head. He lifts his arms in compliance and once removed I toss it on the floor, turning my attention to his now uncovered chest.

Somehow we make it to the bed, my shirt disappearing somewhere along the way. Grabbing a belt loop I pull him down to the bed before pushing him flat and kissing his bare abdomen. He squirms a little as my breath sweeps across exposed skin making me laugh softly.

Running my tongue up well-defined muscle I taste the salt left on his skin from the sparring match earlier. He wriggle more, unable to stay still I've noticed, under my gentle assault, his grip tightening ever so slightly on my shoulder.

A soft moan, that I think was supposed to be my name, tells me I am in fact doing at least one thing right, and so start to work my way back down. My hands move up, searching for the edge of his pants.

"Trunks, are still up, I wanted…" I freeze at my sister's voice as a sliver of light cascades into my room from the now opened door. Why hadn't I thought to lock it? I should have locked it. I feel Goten tense under me as well before I get the ability to move back.

I sit up quickly, turning to face the sound. She seems to be frozen as well, her eyes wide, a look of shock written a crossed her features, whatever she wanted to ask me about held loosely in her hand.

"Bra…" I begin, but before I can manage anything else she turns around and runs off down the hallway.

I cringe slightly as I hear her yell, "Daddy!" Jumping off the bed I grab my shirt and head down the hall after her, hoping to reach her before she gets to our father. This'll be hard enough to explain to her without my parents…

Running down the hallway, attempting to pull my shirt on over my head, I think Goten might be behind me; I come around the corner to see my sister. And, once my head is finally all the way through the correct hole, my father. I stop, one arm up in the air, having made it's way out of the shirt, and the other still stuck.

"…But it was dark," Bra concluded whatever she had told him.

He looks up at me, taking in my appearance before one eyebrow lifts. Patting Bra on the head he says, "Go to bed, princess. I need to talk to your brother and Goten."

"But, daddy…" Bra tries to protest but before she can get any farther he picks her under the arms and sets her closer to her room, before prodding her with a light push between the shoulder blades. She sighs before huffing off down the hallway, her arms crossing over the chest so much like our father.

I finish putting on my shirt, glancing over at Goten, who is standing behind me, to see that his is already completely back in place. Well, I'll give thanks for the small things.

I turn back to my dad, opening my mouth to say something…thought I'm not sure what. He raises a hand, "Go to the living room, I'll meet you there." With that he turns and walks down the hallway.

Ten minutes later Goten and I are sitting on the couch, the middle cushion empty between us, waiting for my dad. I feel like I'm fifteen again, getting in trouble or something. Is this what kids at that age go through when their parents find them fooling around? I think it might be more humiliating at twenty-two.

"Do you think he's going to be mad?" Goten whispers to me from his side of the couch.

I'm not really sure what to tell him because I have no idea what the ultimate outcome of this is going to be. I'm ready for just about anything, I'm just hoping it's not going to be as bad as I think it will be.

My dad enters the room and behind him I see mom. Great, this just got a little bit worst.

Yawning she looks at me, then Goten, and then back to me. "I've got one question," she says, a very firm expression on her face, "Why didn't you lock your door?"

I've prepared many answers to many questions in the time I've been sitting here, but this wasn't one I was prepared for. "Wh…what?" I stutter.

"Trunks," she says seriously, "I thought if you ever brought anyone home, you'd at least be smart enough to lock the door. You know your sister doesn't knock."

I'm speechless, really, I am. "I…ah, this isn't a surprise?" I finally manage to get out, glancing at Goten.

She laughs, "You're nowhere near as sneaky as you think you are, Trunks. And, besides, I'm your mother. We're supposed to know these things before you tell us."

I look over to my father, who's classically leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. "Dad?" I ask almost reluctantly, my mom's words not making me think his reaction will be different from my expectations.

"Hm?" is his only response, his eyes shifting to focus on me. We silently look at each other for what feels like eons before he looks over to Goten then back to me. "He might be Kakarrot's son, but as far as power goes you could do worst."

Stunned I stare at him blankly, "You're…alright with this?" I ask lamely.

"I didn't say that," he shoots back, "I said you could do worst."

"Oh, Vegeta," my mom nearly giggles, "Lighten up. You're father is fine with it, dear," she fills in for him, "he just doesn't know how to express himself."

"I can express myself just fine, woman," he huffs back at her, "and I meant exactly what I said."

Something about this whole situation feels…surreal. I almost pinch myself just to see if I'm dreaming. They're not…disappointed or upset? They're ok with it, I think this might take me awhile to get acclimated to.

[Goten]

To say the least, I'm pretty embarrassed. I'm just thankful we hadn't gotten farther before Bra walked in. It's pretty bad right now, but it could have been so much worst. I feel the blush creeping back to my cheeks at the mere thought.

We've been sitting on the couch waiting for Vegeta for somewhere between thirty seconds and a half hour. I'm not really sure, it feels like it's been a really long time…but at the same time it feels like no time has passed at all.

After another moment or two I risk a look at Trunks and ask in a low voice, "Do you think he's going to be mad?"

Trunks seems to think this over very hard, and I have no idea if he's going to respond or not. What ever he was going to end up replying with, he doesn't get a chance because not only does Vegeta enter the room but so does Bulma. She looks kind of sleepy, like maybe she'd been dozing before Vegeta had gotten her or something. Which…since it's pretty late that probably is what she was doing.

Bulma looks between Trunks and I for a moment before she begins to speak. "I've got one question," she says and her tone is very serious, "Why didn't you lock your door?"

All the nervous anticipation I've been feeling deflates, and when Trunks stutters out, "Wh…what" I truly can't help but let a small smile spread across my face. I'm really beginning to think that maybe the only ones here concerned about our relationship is us.

"Trunks," she says, just as seriously, "I thought if you ever brought anyone home, you'd be smart enough to lock the door. You know your sister doesn't knock."

"I…ah, this isn't a surprise?" his response sounds shocked and a little stunned.

As Bulma laughs, my smile only grows a bit. "You're nowhere near as sneaky as you think you are, Trunks. And, besides, I'm your mother. We're supposed to know these things before you tell us." I'm a bit surprised by this last part. If mothers are supposed to know, does that mean mine already does? If she does, then I'm sure she knew before I did, I mean, I've only really know for maybe three weeks.

"Dad?" I hear Trunks ask and I'm brought back to the current situation. Vegeta…there's no way he'll be all right with this. I mean, from what I've seen he barely tolerates my dad and me.

"Hm?" is Vegeta's only response to Trunks' question and I feel my stomach roll a little. I don't know what would happen if he said he disapproved, but I don't think it would help. After a long silence, in which my stomach feels like it's slowly eating itself, he finally turns to look at me for only a second before looking to Trunks again and saying, "He might be Kakarrot's son, but as far as power goes, you could do worst."

I think my stomach has disappeared all together. I'm glad I'm not expected to say anything because I think all I could manage would be gibberish. I'm actually pretty sure I didn't hear him right.

"You're…alright with this?" Trunks says, sounding completely stunned.

"I didn't say that," Vegeta nearly snaps back and I feel the fog lifting slightly, "I said, you could do worst."

"Oh, Vegeta," I hear Bulma chuckle and my mind finally finishes catching up to the situation. "Lighten up. You're father is fine with it, dear," she supplies for Vegeta. "He just doesn't know how to express himself."

"I can express myself just fine woman," he grumbles back at her, "and I meant exactly what I said."

"All right, Vegeta, whatever you say," she replies, going to him and taking him by the arm. "Now, let's go bed." As they walk out of the living room, Vegeta grumbling about something having to do with 'the woman, always speaking for me', Bulma looks back over her shoulder, "be sure to lock the door this time," she says with a wink.

I feel a hot blush creep across my cheeks again, of all the things she's said to me in my lifetime I never thought that would be one of them…well not said in that way at least.

"That…wasn't what I was expecting," I hear Trunks say from the other side of the couch and turn to look at him.

"You're telling me," I mumble, the heat of my cheeks only decreasing slightly. "What about Bra?" I finally ask.

"I don't know…mom or dad will probably talk to her abut it…give her some…explanation."

I can't help but give a little smile at the thought of Vegeta trying to explain this version of the birds and the bees –would that be the bees and the bees- to Trunks' little sister. "Probably your mom, I can't imagine your dad doing it."

Trunks gives a snort, "Yeah, you're probably right."

We sit in silence for a time, neither of us really knowing what to say. My mind wanders back to my mom and whether she knows already or not. If she did, why would she arrange a marriage with Divinia? Or, maybe that's the reason she did it. Either way, now that Bulma knows about it, I think telling my mom would be a good idea. It never did seem like they were very good at keeping secrets from each other. Plus, I still need to tell her I'm not going to marry Divinia, what better time than now? Well…than tomorrow, now would be kind of late.

"Trunks," I say finally, "since you're parents know…and I really need to take care of this thing with Divinia," his face noticeably darkens at her name, "I think it'd be best if I told my mom, and dad, tomorrow. You know, before your mom says anything."

He nods in agreement, "I think that's probably a good idea. Especially if it gets that woman out of our lives."

Silence resumes for a short time, both of us retreating back to our own thoughts. Apparently Trunks is even less fond of Divinia than I am. I guess I'm not surprised, I wasn't all that fond of Dillon and I hadn't even known anything was going on between the two of them. Not that anything was actually going on between Divinia and I, but still.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to bed," Trunks says, standing up and offers me a hand. "Though, I don't think we'll need to worry about locking the door, that boat has sailed for the night, I think."

I give a small nod of agreement, after Bra walking in I'm pretty sure that mood has left. Taking his hand he pulls me to my feet and places a soft, quick kiss on my lips before heading down the hallway, his hand remaining in mine the entire way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

[Trunks]

I sit on my bed watching Goten as he paces anxiously around my room. I'm fairly certain he's rethinking his decision from last night to tell him mom about us. And while I hope he goes through with it, since it means he'll end things with Divinia, I understand his hesitation. Chi Chi can be a very…intimidating woman, and we can't hope for another miracle like what happened with my father.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask, stretching out on the bed to make myself more comfortable and fixing my gaze on him.

He picks a shirt out of my open closet instead of answering me, "Can I wear this?" he asks. He doesn't have a change of clothes; we hadn't planned very well, as if the previous night's events didn't make that apparent enough.

"Only if you tell me what you're thinking," I reply. That is a compromise right? Maybe not, since I'd let him wear the shirt without any question if he wasn't being avoidant. So…more like bribery I guess.

He frowns at me, "Are you serious?" That was obviously not the response he'd been expecting from me.

I have to think for a moment if I am or not. I decide I'm not, though that doesn't mean I'll give up. "You can wear the shirt," I say, "but seriously, come on Goten, talk to me."

"About what?" he says distantly, looking through my drawer for pants…well, that's my guess at least.

"About whatever is bothering you," I snap back then let out a sigh. Now is not the time to act like my father. Patients Trunks, patients, I remind myself, he'll talk to you, just don't push so much.

His head turns to me quickly at my tone and I respond with a soft, "Sorry. I just want to know what's going one in that head of yours."

"Can I use the shower?" he finally asks and I give up on trying to get him to talk; at least for the moment.

"Do you even have to ask?" is my light reply, "It's not like you haven't stayed over here before…though, it has been a good number of year."

Goten lets a smile spread across his face and I feel my own lips returning the gesture as he says, "And I think the circumstances are a little different."

"You know where the bathroom is," I say pointing in the general direction unnecessarily. "Towels and everything are in the same place."

"Right," he say with a nod, "I guess I shouldn't have any problems then." He wanders over to me, the shirt and pants he's found to wear draped neatly over his arm, and plants a soft and all together too fast kiss on my lips before turning and heading for the door. I'm tempted to grab him and pull him back but I resist. Instead I settle for watching him and his ass as they walk out of the room.

Once he's out of view I sit up and start to look for something to wear myself. While he's taking a shower in my bathroom, I figure I'll shower in the guest bathroom. That way, when we're both done showering we can eat breakfast and figure out what we're going to do. Hopefully he'll be ready to talk by then.

A half hour later I walk into the kitchen to find Bra and Goten sitting across from each other at the table, neither one speaking as Bra eats her cereal. Though it does appear that Goten is avoiding looking at her while she stares at him intently.

Walking in I head for the refrigerator, asking Goten over my shoulder, "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Ah," I hear him hesitate for a second before answering, "Cereal?" The slight raise in his pitch at the end implies that he's asking me instead of tell me that's what he wants.

Pulling my head back I look over at him, "Sure." I pull the milk out and set in on the counter next to the fridge. Opening a nearby cupboard I ask, "What kind, Fruity Chunks or Happy Q's?" There's a long pause and I sneak a glance at him under the cupboard door. "Happy Q's," he finally responds, looking very uncomfortable seeing as Bra is still staring him down. I'm not sure if she actually has something on her mind or if she's just trying to make him feel really uncomfortable.

Grabbing out two rather large bowls, I fill one with Happy Q's for him and the other with Fruity Chunks for me. Setting his in front of him, I take a seat next to him and fix my gaze on Bra as she looks over to me and we hold the eye contact for a moment. Then finally she asks, "Are you gay?" Surprisingly, I'm not really shocked by this, other than wondering how she's heard the term before, she is only ten after all, and I didn't think I knew this particular context of that word at her age.

"Because, kids at school call all kinds of things 'gay' in a derogatory way. But there's this one kid who says that it's not a bad thing to be gay. He also told me that, other than meaning happy, it can also mean that you like people of the same gender as you. And, I mean, you two were kissing last night, and that does mean you like each other right? So, that makes you gay, right?"

Sometimes kids have the right idea, they're very direct and being so doesn't often embarrass them like it does those who are older. My sister does this to me a lot, putting things in a very direct logic that doesn't give much room to avoid the question. I catch sight of Goten out of the corner of my eye and it appears that his blush from last night is back.

Focusing on Bra again, I reply with a nod, "Yes, you're right. And that kid is pretty smart for telling you that."

She smiled, "I know he is." Then hopping down from her chair she heads to the sink saying, "Cool" before heading off into some other part of the house.

Goten and I sit in silence eating our cereal for a time before I finally turn to him, "Are you ready to talk to now?" I ask him gently.

He sighs, "You're whole family seems to be fine with us." I watch him as he fiddles with his spoon, "And Gohan's fine with it, too."

"Gohan knows?" I ask, wondering when this happened and when he was planning on telling me about it.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "He sort of figured it out. While we were sparring one day." I nod, no big deal, everyone else knows or will know and not by Gohan's doing, so no harm. "I just don't know how mom's going to react. She gets scary when you don't do what she wants you to, but I really don't want to marry Divinia. I never did, but now I have…a reason not to. Telling mom though, even if what your mom said was true, that moms know…"

And as he speaks I'm reminded of the seven-year-old boy who confided in me that he was scared to fight Buu even though he pretended not to be. And as it was then, my instinct is to comfort him. "Yeah," I say resting my hand lightly on his knee, "but you also know that once your mom calms down she becomes more rational. Even if she does get…angry, she won't stay that way for long."

He looks over at me, almost pleading, "Do you really think so?"

I nod. It's true Chi Chi can come off as a little psychotic at times but she always calms down and becomes a normal, rational person again. Though, I still would like to try to stay on her good side as much as possible but some things are worth risking her wrath for.

[Goten]

We're standing outside of my house as I work up enough courage to go in. Trunks is standing next to me, being patient in waiting. My decision doesn't seem as good as it did last night; or even just a half hour or so ago when sitting in Trunks' kitchen. It's not like I don't actually want to tell her, I do. And I really want to be able to end the engagement with Divinia. I guess I just don't want to deal with the possible outcomes since no scenario I've worked out in my head has played out to my liking.

I'm glad Trunks is here, even if I'm not sure it's a good idea. Who knows what mom will do with the frying pan, and all her anger may go straight to him since he'll be right there. I take in a deep breath and hold it there for a moment. One…two…three… I try to steal myself for this. I've fought bad guys way stronger than my mother. Four…five…six… yet, I'm not sure any of them have made me quite as afraid as the thought of disappointing her. Seven…eight…nine… of what she might do if I did. …Ten.

"Goten," comes Trunks' voice from my side, "Don't forget to breath."

At his gentle prodding, I let the breath out in a small 'whoosh' before taking in another and letting that one go as well. "Right," I say with a nod. "Ok, let's go do this."

He nods back, placing his hand in mine to squeeze it only to let go. I want the warmth of his palm in mine again but I let it be as I walk to the house, then through the door.

My mom is standing in the kitchen apparently getting ready to make lunch, or so I would guess. She glances back as she hears the door closed, "Oh, Goten, you're home. Nice of you to let me know you would be out all night." Her voice has that sort of fake cheer to it, she always does this because she knows that my brother and I find it worst than when she's actually yelling at us.

"Sorry mom," I mumble, "I ended up staying at Trunks' last night."

"I swear, ever since you two have become friends again it's like when you were kids," she replies, pulling something edible down from a shelf. "The least you can do if you're not coming home is let me know."

"I'm sorry," I say again and I feel myself want to leave without telling her any of the things I had planned on. Then Trunks brushes the back of his hand against mine and looking into his blue eyes I feel my resolve return. "Mom, I need to talk to you…you ah…might want to sit." I say, not looking away from him until I'm done so I won't be able to change my mind.

Looking over at my mom again she's stopped her preparation for the meal and is looking over at us. "Well?" she asks, her arms are crossed and a wood spoon is held firmly in her hand.

"You're not sitting," I point out; she just continues to stare at me. I'm guessing she's not going to take my advice and sit. "Ok, never mind…" I mumble, looking down at the ground.

"Come on Goten," she says, "I'm your mother, whatever it, tell me. It can't be that bad, right?" I know she's doing this as a sort of manipulation; she's very good at it.

"I…ah…I don't want to marry Divinia. I mean, I'm not going to marry Divinia…" even to myself I don't sound convincing, not even when I try to sound decisive by saying 'not' instead of 'don't want to'.

"What?" my mom says with a very fake looking smile, but it turns dark, "I must have heard you wrong."

I swallow so hard I swear it makes an audible 'gulp' sound. This is definitely what I was afraid of. "I ah…said I'm not going to marry Divinia." This time it sounds closer to a question, which really isn't the effect I'm going for.

I see the anger flare in her eyes and her knuckles start to go white on the hand gripping the spoon. I'm just glad that right now she's not holding the frying pan. "What are you talking about? Of course you're going to marry her. I spent a very long time picking out the perfect girl for you, so you are going to marry her."

"But mom…" I say meekly but before I can get anything else out, she cuts me off.

"Don't 'but mom' me Goten. It's obvious, since you haven't ever found a girlfriend on your own, that you needed my help. Now, Divinia is a very nice girl and…"

"Mom, I don't want the perfect girl," I finally say with enough authority in my voice that she pauses in her tirade. "I don't _want_ your help finding someone either. And Divinia is a stuck-up snob, not a 'very nice girl'." She standing very still now, something like a statue, her jaw slack as she stares at me. "And further more, I don't _need_ your help." I sigh; here was the big one, or the one I think is the big one…though I might be wrong. The big one might have been telling her no about Divinia. No matter… "Mom, I don't want the perfect girl because," I glance back at Trunks and I feel my cheeks flush slightly as I say, "I'm pretty sure I've found the perfect guy." I realize it sounds like I'm calling Trunks perfect, but I'm not. And he definitely isn't, but all his imperfections make him perfect for me, and that's what I really mean, so maybe 'ideal' is a better word. And it might have always been that way; we were just too young and stupid to know it.

Trunks raises an eyebrow, I think he thinks I was calling him perfect as well, so to keep it from going to his head, I add, "I mean Ideal. For me. He's ideal for me," and as I turn back to face my mom, I feel like an idiot for the way that all came out. It's too late now I though.

My mom happens to be totally speechless, as in she's not saying a single thing. Which is new, since she has a response for everything. I remember when Gohan told her he was going to train Videl, they got into it about Videl keeping her hands off Gohan, and at the time they weren't even doing anything. Well, they at least said they weren't… Point being, she's never silent about anything.

We all stand in silence and I watch unidentifiable emotions pass over her face and through her eyes. I wait nervously for it to settle. But before whatever emotion is the strongest can finally make its way permanently to the surface I feel my dad's ki as he lands outside.

He stops in the doorway taking in the scene. "Uh…hi Trunks," he says in a tone this is both cheerful and a hesitant question, and yet not really either.

"Hey Goku," Trunks responds, though my dad isn't really looking at him anymore. Now he's watching my mom, who's jaw is starting to work slowly up and down. I'm figuring this means she's coming out of it.

"Chi Chi, are you ok?" my dad asks slowly, his eyebrows knitting close together in concern. "Is something wrong?" he's gotten closer to her now, but she not paying him any attention, her gaze his fixed on me.

"You," she finally gets out, "are leaving the fine, proper woman I picked out for you for a man?" There's fire in her eyes and I can't help but flinch. I notice that my dad does as well. "My boy will not…"

But as mom started to yell again my dad started asking questions, "Goten, what's your mother…"

"…be one of those promiscuous…" mom continues.

"…are you not going to marry Divinia? Who are you…" dad asks.

"…those guys only run around doing who knows what with who know…" mom rants on.

"Mom not all…" I attempt to interject in, but between her yelling and dad's questions it merely gets lost.

"…I know I raised you better than that! Out every night doing another…" and as mom goes on and on, I know this is getting out of hand.

"…your mother saying that you're doing something with a guy? How does that…" dad's questions are endless and my head is starting to spin a little.

"Now, listen here…" I hear Trunks' voice as he tries to combat something my mother has said.

"Oh, don't you even start," it's my mom again, "this is probably all your…"

"…explain how that would actually work, because I just…" closing my eyes, it's just getting to be too much. Everyone talking at once and no one listening to anyone.

"I didn't force…"

"He wouldn't have…"

"I don't understand…"

"Shut up!" I finally yell, "Everyone shut the fuck up!" The room goes silent, all three of them looking at me. I realize I have their attention, no matter how surprised they may all look, and that I should say whatever it is I'm going to say now before they start talking again. "Mom," I say turning to her, "This is my decision, and even before Trunks, I didn't want to marry her, I was just too afraid to tell you. She's a snob; no amount of money is going to makeup for that. And, on that note, I would like to remind you, this is Trunks, heir to Capsule Corp." she makes a face at me as if I haven't hit her reason for her setting me up with Divinia right on the head. "And not all guys who are gay sleep with everything that moves, is that clear? So stop it, all right?"

There's a long and very heavy silence in which no one says anything. We all just stare at each other, though my mom looks like she has a few things she'd like to say. However, my dad is the one to break the silence. "So, you and Trunks?" he asks simply. "Does that mean that Vegeta is like family now? Oh, does Vegeta know, because I don't know if he's going to like the idea of being family with me. He does seem to be alright with me now, though, so maybe it won't bother him as much…"

"Dad," I said firmly so he'll stop his constant talking instead of wait for an answer, "Vegeta knows."

"Though," I hear Trunks add, "I don't think he's going to think of you as family, or, he didn't seem to when we talked about it."

My father looks a little disappointed, but bounces back quickly as usual, "Aw, that's alright. I bet he does think of me as family and just won't admit it."

No one says anything again, only this time I think we're all just in a mutual shocked silence. "Right, dad," I finally say, "I'm sure that's it."

He grins and heads out the door, yelling back, "I'm gonna go see if Vegeta wants to spar!" He seems to have already forgotten the events of moments before. Once again, Trunks and I are left alone with my mother.

"Well, Goten," she says with a huff, "I guess you've made your decision. I'll leave it to you tell Divinia the engagement is off." And with that she stalks off into the back part of the house, her preparations for lunch forgotten.

"She'll come around," Trunks says, "We knew she probably wouldn't be totally happy about it. But let her calm down, it'll be all right. I mean, she didn't pull the frying pan out on us."

I let out a little laugh, he's right she didn't. I guess there is hope after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Goten]

Sweat is dripping down the sides of my face and my breath is coming in short pants. Currently I'm laying face up in on the ground where I last landed after Trunks got lucky and sent me plummeting to the ground with his attack. For the last seven days all we've done, when Trunks wasn't in class or studying, is spar. Well, mostly all we've done.

Since telling my mom I've avoided actually talking to her or Divinia. I left a brief message on Divinia's phone telling her that the engagement was off and that I would explain in greater detail later; which, I have not done. This has been accomplished by both staying at Trunks' house instead of going home and carefully screening my phone calls.

I know this makes me look like a coward, and after facing bad guys who far out way me and have seemingly greater amounts of power, two women should be easy. However, women are scarier than anything I've faced, especially ones that are upset with me.

I look up to see Trunks floating above me seeing if I'm going to get up and continue fighting. I just look up at him, shifting slightly –there's a rock in my back- and wait for him to come to me. It's about time for a break I feel, anyway.

Landing next to me, he kneels down and examines my face, "You ok?" he asks, worry clouding his own expression. It's adorable and I can't help but smile.

"Yeah," I respond, rolling on my side slightly and removing the rock this time, tossing it light to the side. I can feel the grass tickle my neck as I do so, and it's a pleasant, if not slightly itchy, sensation.

Apparently relieved to hear I'm all right, he plops down next to me. "We're done fighting, then?" he asks.

I nod as much as I'm capable of doing. "For the moment, at least," I say, taking his hand in mine. "It's kind of odd," I say "we're all doing all this training so we'll be ready whenever the next wave of aliens trying to not only take over Earth, but settle an ancient grudge, get here but none of us have really talked about it. I mean, what that little alien said about that other race forcing them out of their home, shouldn't we help them or something?"

Trunks' eyebrows furrow slight as he thinks, "Well, they're trying to take over Earth, right, to expand their empire or whatever? Aren't they doing the same thing that was done to them?"

He makes a very good point; they are doing the same thing…or something similar at least. "Yet," I say, thinking out loud, "it seems wrong to just ignore what was done to them, maybe the only reason they're taking over planets is because they lost their home."

"Could be," Trunks says, "but, two wrongs don't make a right," he quotes at me.

"Neither do three," I throw back.

"True, but three lefts do," he says with a grin.

His grins makes me grin as well and the small argument seems so trivial. He's right, I know, we can't let them take over Earth, and no matter what was done to them, that's what they trying to do. Yet, I still feel like we should do something to help them get their planet back, though what, I don't know.

[Trunks]

When Goten doesn't get up after I my ki blast knocks him out of the sky, I'm more than a little worried. I didn't think I'd hit him with enough power to actually hurt him. But when I land he looks fine to me, if not a little sweaty, though I am as well...

"You ok?" I ask, I'm hoping I didn't actually injure him. If I did, I know he'll be able to get away with whatever he wants for the next month, I'll feel so bad.

"Yeah," he says, pulling a rock out from under him and chucking it off to the side.

With a small sigh I take a seat next to him and ask, "We're done fighting, then?" I, in all honesty, am very glad to hear that I didn't actually injure him.

He nods, looking a little awkward since his head is on the ground, "For the moment, at least," he adds. As he speaks he slips his hand into him, and a feel his warmth added to my already heated hand. After a moment he starts to talk, and it's totally not related to anything that's just been going on, "It's kind of odd, we're all doing all this training so we'll be ready whenever the next wave of aliens trying to not only take over Earth, but settle an ancient grudge," he says, seeming to ramble on a little, "but none of us have really talked about it. I mean, what that little alien said about that other race forcing them out of their home, shouldn't we help them or something?"

I think on this for a moment, he's right, they have been wronged, but when it comes down to it, they're no better than that other race. "Well, they're trying to take over Earth right?" I ask, "To expand their empire or whatever? Aren't they doing the same thing that was done to them?"

I watch him as he thinks over my case before replying, "Yet, it seems wrong to just ignore what was done to them, maybe the only reason they're taking over planets is because they lost their home."

"Could be," I say with a nod, "but, two wrongs don't make a right," I say the quote that has been etched into my head since I was small. As I'm sure it was to Goten's as well.

"Neither does three," he snaps back. I can see that I'm not going to change his mind and feel it's probably better at the moment to lighten the situation with a joke.

"True, but three lefts do," I say with a grin. I'm relieved when I see him smiling as well. Best to avoid unneeded arguments for the time being, until we're past the 'honeymoon' stage, at least.

I look up suddenly, taken out of my thoughts,. "Do you feel that?" I ask, referring to the number of power levels I sense heading our way. I don't know if they're coming after us or if it's just a coincidence, but either way I think our break is over.

"Can we get my dad?" Goten asks me, looking in the direction of the power levels.

"Not unless your dad taught you that technique that allows you to teleport," I respond, they're almost to us now, and it's nothing stronger than what we've faced before, but still having Goku or my father here would be nice.

"I've been meaning to learn that," he says back, "…should we fuse then?"

I nod; fusing is probably a good idea. Just incase they're suppressing their energy; we should be at our strongest to take them on. And I'm guessing it won't take the others long to realize that we have more visitors from far away planets and join us in the fight. "Ready?" I ask Goten, and he gives me a nod back.

Well, here it goes, "FU…SION…HA!" we both yell…

[Gotenks]

Cracking my knuckles slowly, I am pleased to be back out to play so soon after the last time, and this time to have so many playthings all to myself. Cracking my neck, first to the right, then to the left, I catch a glimpse of one of the creatures; they're not the same ones as last time.

This must be the other race this time, how exciting to see what this one can do compared to the other one. They look more muscular at least, that's promising. And they feel stronger, which is even more so. Still, I know they're really no match for me; more like toys for a child.

I approach them slowly as they draw nearer, ready for the fight to begin, but not wanting to ruin all the fun by starting it. It's harder for them to underestimate you if you come out swinging.

"Move," comes the deep voice of a very brawny looking chartreuse alien, "We have no quarrel with you. Not at the moment anyway. We are only here to rid this planet of Toseptao and those who've taken out our men before us."

My eyebrow rises slightly, "What are the _Toseptao_?" This is not a word either of the beings that make me up has come across before.

"They are our mortal enemy, who long ago took over our planet and forced us to leave. Only in the last few decades have we reclaimed out lands from them. Now, I have heard reports that they are once again trying to take what is ours. So we, of the best warriors of our planet, have been sent here to vanquish them and those who have stood in our way on our other capture missions."

I smirk, "Then take your best shot." I stand back, holding my arms open. The gesture confuses him, and I am pleased.

"I have told you already, Earthling, we have no quarrel with you at the moment. Unless you feel you can take us all on by yourself."

"That's exactly how I feel," I hear myself say in nearly a seductive whisper. I am seducing the battle, and it will come to me. That wicked smile is playing over my lips and it tastes sweet.

The creature in front of me looks baffled for a moment before a similar expression to mine settles on his face. "Then we shall gladly defeat you."

There are about eight of them in all, none of them nearly as huge as the one they call their leader. And taking them out is simple enough. Dodge a punch here, throw a blast there. I'd really been hoping for more a challenge. Even that little dwarf of a creature from last time was more of a threat than any of these pathetic fighters.

Finally it's down to me and the leader. He doesn't seem nearly as confident as he did before, and I can read the fear in his eyes. However, he is a true warrior and does not back down, instead taking up a wide stance, his chin raised slightly as his eyes meet mine.

I chuckle and hear the sound come out low and ominous, now that there are no others left and I am the only one here I can take my time with this one. Not so much that I am wrenched apart before I am done, however. That was a mistake I made last time that I will not repeat.

I motion for him to attack first as I had in the beginning and I see hesitance wash over him, but only for a moment before he leaps for me, his blade aimed for my neck. I catch his wrist and wrench his arm around so he's forced to spin or have the arm break. The weapon clatters down to the hard dirt below. "Now, that's not fair," I say softly into his ear, "I'm unarmed." Throwing him hard away from me, I pick up the weapon and deafly break it in half, chucking far off to the side.

He regains his balance and turns back to me in time to see the shining glint of his weapon disappear into the grass.

We face off again; only he seems to have lost even more confidence than before. His hesitation bleeds through into his actions as he decides to attack me. His first several attacks miss. He punches, I step back, he shoots a blast at me, I side step. Each miss, however seems to make him only more determined to hit me. And while most the time this anger put the opponent at a disadvantage, perhaps the utter hopelessness of his situation allows him to channel it into something useful.

Finally he throws a punch and hits me square in the jaw, I'm mystified as to how he did it, but the impact knocks me back a step and sends my head flying backwards.

Raising one hand to my jaw, I slowly bring my head back to a normal position, the creature seems to be shocked still by the fact that he's managed a blow because he's not moving. Slowly, a grin creeps across my face, "One lucky hit," I hiss, "it won't happen again."

Then I'm on him, moving faster than he's seen me move, my fist colliding first with his jaw, then his abdomen, then chest, face, anything that gets in the way. As I step back to admire my handy work, the thing is covered in newly forming burses, cuts that leak blood in slow rivulets down his body and abrasions turning nasty colors. He seems to be tilting to one side slightly and a grin cracks across my face, "it doesn't look like you're going to be able to stand for much longer," I say slowly, powering up an attack, "Let me help you," and I fire the blast into the creature's side, sending him careening to the dirt like a freshly cut tree.

I feel a laugh bubbling out from within me, a laugh a glee and I let it spill forth.

[Trunks]

I can still her Gotenks' laughter echoing around me as I try to sort out the fog that is my memory of fusion. Goten looks as dazed as I feel, and I'm sure he's sorting through the memories just as I am.

Bits and pieces come back to me, and I shudder at some of them. I know that whatever Gotenks actually is he's not me. He's made up of parts of who I am and parts of who Goten is, but he isn't either of us. I think he's made up of the darker parts, the ones we both keep hidden away from even ourselves. Only, he forces us to see them and, however second hand, to live them.

Goten walks over to me; taking in the body of the alien leader, "He did that." I nod, even though it's not a question.

It had been one thing to fuse when we were kids; Gotenks had taken on the quality within us that was still young. He'd been more of a prankster with a love of fighting. And last time, while we'd both known he was going to literally blow up the small alien in his grip, he didn't get the chance.

This time, as adults, the body lay before us. And while killing isn't something that normally bothers me, Gotenks hadn't killed to protect the Earth, though he'd killed under that reason. I know, and looking at Goten I know he knows as well, that he killed because that's what he'd wanted to do.

"I know I've been told by my father that we're a warrior race," I say to Goten, my best friend, and my lover and he looks back me, his dark eyes searching mine. "Yet this isn't…" but before I can continue my thought out loud, my father and Goku appear behind us.

"I felt strong power levels," I hear Goku exclaim from behind me. He must glance around as see what's left after the fight, "Aw, I missed another one! We would have been here sooner, but someone took so long getting ready."

"I. Was. In. The. Shower. Kakarrot." I hear my father grind out.

"Doesn't mean you have to take as long as Bulma to get read," Goku replies.

"I did not!" shout my father.

"Oh, yes you did!"

Goten and I share look. Sometimes, I wonder if perhaps our fathers should have ended up together instead of the two of us. I know I've thought it a hundred times before, but they so act like a married couple.


End file.
